Love me
by Hina-Lawliet
Summary: Cómo se debe actuar cuando por primera vez te sientes enamorado? Qué se debe hacer cuando esa persona no te corresponde? SasuHina
1. Conexión

Hi Hi!

Comienzo con una ambiente Moe Moe! Jajaja!

Disfruten de mi fic, hice lo que pude... T.T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto-sama.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**.**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Había pasado una semana, desde que logró adaptarse, pero sólo había permanecido callada sin hablar con nadie en absoluto… Se lamentaba mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, en todo el trayecto mantuvo su cabeza baja, abrió la puerta de su salón ya habían varios alumnos dentro, la mayoría se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

- Ohayo…- dijo en un susurro, la verdad es que nadie le respondería, nadie la conocía.

Se dirigió a su asiento para quedarse sentada en silencio, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella pero, obviamente no era para ella.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.- Ya había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces antes, en los pasillos o tal vez en todas partes, las chicas de su escuela no dejaban de mencionarlo. – No ha llegado Naruto-kun?

- Y que esperabas? Ese baka no madruga…- dijo asomándose por la ventana.

- Por cierto, quería preguntarte si quisieras acompañarme a la exposición? -preguntó con su vacía pero dulce sonrisa.

- La verdad aún no lo sé… - contestó sin moverse de su posición, no estaba pensandolo realmente.

- Entiendo, sólo quería confirmarlo. -el otro moreno tampoco cambió su expresión.

La Hyuuga se sentía una intrusa al escuchar aquella plática, quería alejarse de ellos y no ser una molestia; sin más pérdida de tiempo se puso de pié con la mirada abajo para salir de la fila de escritorios, ya que se encontraba justo frente al pupitre de Sasuke. Dejó de caminar al sentir un golpe en su hombro cayendo al suelo.

- Sasuke-kun!- se acercó de pronto al Uchiha para guindarse en su brazo.- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

- ¿No puedes saludar sencillamente?- se separó de éste agarre.- no me gusta que te me pegues así Karin…

La Hyuuga se quedó en silencio, se puso de pie, bajo de nuevo la mirada y salió del salón a toda prisa.

- … - lo miró molesta, para luego sonreír.- Ay, vamos Sasuke-kun, yo sólo… quería acercarme un poco a tí...

- Hmp! – éste salió caminando del salón ignorando la voz de aquella mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en uno de los ventanales del instituto, observando a algunos alumnos caminando por el patio trasero, fijó su mirada en alguien en especial, una chica de cabello azulado, largo y lacio, mantenía su mirada en el suelo hasta que un chico la empujó con el hombro accidentalmente, dejándola caer al suelo, ni siquiera se volteó a disculparse o ayudarle... Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie.

- Hmp, ahora se pone interesante…- pero para su sorpresa ésta se inclinó en son de disculpa, pero el alumno tan sólo siguió caminando ignorando lo que ella hacía.- Tsk, baka… mujer tenia que ser… - observó su reloj, todavía faltaba media hora para que comenzaran clases.

Bajó las escaleras y no tardó en salir por la extensa puerta trasera, se sentó en el césped a la sombra de un árbol, comenzaba a relajarse, pudo esconderse de sus "fan girls" si que le eran odiosas… Hace un rato tuvo que correr a buscar donde esconderse, escuchó varias voces en unísono… "Sasuke-kun!" "Miren es Sasuke-kun!".- Tsk… todas son un fastidio…

Posó su mirada en alguien que venía a lo lejos, en efecto, era una chica, la misma que estuvo observando hace un momento. Pero hasta el momento parece que no lo había visto puesto que tenía la mirada baja, cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de él ésta levantó su mirada, sonrojándose.

**Prov. Hinata**

_Parece que nunca va ha cambiar… paso desapercibida por todos… Creo que soy invisible de alguna forma u otra, sólo quiero relajarme y pensar en que puedo hacer para remediarlo._

_Camino sin rumbo fijo, ¿buscando algún lugar tranquilo, quizá? Levanto la mirada para… para notar que alguien me está… viendo, ¿será mi imaginación? No, está aquí realmente… no deja de verme y eso me pone nerviosa, mis mejillas están rosadas lo sé, lo siento, un… momento… es… Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Ya lo decidí, tengo que salir rápido, estoy muy nerviosa para quedarme ahí, me volteo, para irme, hasta que… una voz, su voz me detiene._

**Fin Prov. Hinata**

- Espera, que ni se te ocurra irte… - realmente ya lo había pensado.

**Prov. Sasuke**

_No la dejaré ir… no, ¿para que le vaya a decir a todas las demás que estoy aquí? No señor, ya me tranquilicé y estoy relajado, no permitiré que de nuevo esos estorbos comiencen a acosarme._

**Fin Prov. Sasuke**

El Uchiha se puso de pié, acercándose a la chica que no se atrevía ni siquiera a voltear, los colores subían cada vez más a su rostro con cada paso que el moreno daba, no lo veía, pero lo sentía cada vez más cerca.

- Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no es así? – dijo ya justo detrás de ella.

- Ah… H-Hai…- volteándose aún con tremendo nerviosismo.

- No te daré el privilegio de que digas a todos que me encuentro aquí… Bastante he corrido por hoy…

- Etto… yo… yo no…- bajando cada vez la mirada. Pensando en que si eso fuera cierto, ¿a quién le contaría? Ella no tenía amigos, todos la ignoraban.

- No pienso creerte.- ella no sería la excepción, todas las mujeres son iguales… Siempre detrás de él, inclusive las chicas del curso superior, hacían todo por llamar su atención.

No sabía que hacer quería irse, pero ese chico no la dejaba, hasta que escuchó una voz acercándose al fondo.

- Sasuke-kun! Donde estás Sasuke-kun? – esa voz le era familiar, sí, no había problema alguno si no se ocultaba.- Sasuke-kun! Hasta que por fin te encuentro yo… - se detuvo al posar su mirada en la otra chica que se encontraba junto al moreno.- Etto… ¿interrumpí algo?

- No, claro que no, dime que sucede Sakura…

- ¿Estás seguro? La verdad es que no me gustaría importunarlos.- dijo sonriendo al ver cómo el moreno fruncía el ceño.

- Tsk, no digas estupideces…

- Etto… yo… me voy… permiso.- hizo su típica reverencia y se alejó.

La pequeña diferencia con no dejarla ir antes es que, si Sakura lo buscaba era símbolo que no podía quedarse ahí a descanzar... Lo más seguro es que vendría para llevárselo arrastrado al salón sólo para que le ayudase con la tarea. Cuando la morena desapareció entre los árboles la pelirosa continuó.

- Oye… ¿puedo saber que hacías escondido con Hinata?- lo miraba de manera pícara, realmente estaba curiosa por saber.

- ¡No seas ridícula!- Ya se encontraba un poco irritado, él no estaba para esas idioteces no tenía tiempo para eso.

- Si, si, lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte.- se moría por soltar una carcajada, pero no lo haría, se terminaría molestando con ella.

Pasaron las horas era hora del almuerzo, Sasuke se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela.

Se encontraba en absoluto silencio, tan sólo el viento movía sus cabellos y su vista al cielo, hasta que escuchó pasos ingresando al lugar, se levantó y observó a la misma chica de hace un par de horas.

- "Será que me está siguiendo? No puedo creerlo, será mejor que la aleje de una vez"- se acercaba a la chica, le pondría las cosas claro de una vez; se detuvo al observarla caer de rodillas al suelo.

La Hyuuga comenzó a llorar, el Uchiha logró ver un líquido rojo caer al suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo, colocándose frente a ella para inclinarse quedando a su altura. Ésta levantó su rostro mostrándose sorprendida y al instante se sonrojo, para alejarse de la vergüenza. El Uchiha observaba su mejilla no solo corrían lagrimas también había una cortada en ella.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… no quise…- pero éste no la dejó terminar.

- Que te ocurrió en la mejilla? – se puso de pié mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

- Eh… yo… sólo me caí y me raspé…- volvió a bajar el rostro.

- Hmp, no sabes mentir.- Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco con orillas negras de su bolsillo. Se inclinó y comenzó a limpiar su rostro suavemente.

- Sasuke-kun…- lo miraba con notoria sorpresa, y el rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a aumentar.

- … "cualquier chica con esta cercanía se hubiese lanzado a besarme… será que… no, no puede ser…"- se puso de pié.- vamos, sígueme.

- Ah… - cuando volteó a ver al Uchiha este ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Rápido, no tengo todo el día.

La ojiblanco tan sólo asintió, sabía que Sasuke era un muchacho serio y tranquilo, muy diferente a algunos en su escuela, definitivamente creyó en la posibilidad que alguie como él le tomaría en cuenta… Sin más pérdida de tiempo se puso de pie para salir detrás del Uchiha.

Caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela ambos morenos, ella detrás de él con la cabeza baja. Escuchó que el chico abrió una de las puertas, levantó el rostro, ¡estaban en la enfermaría!

- Tsk, parece que no está la enfermera… - entró sin más perdida de tiempo. Encontró encima de una de las mesillas una caja de lo buscaba, suspiró. – Acércate…

- Ah… hai… - accedió al lugar y con torpeza se acercó al Uchiha.

Luego de unos segundos observó que el Uchiha se acercaba y colocó un pedazo de algodón en su mejilla, ésta sólo gruño un poco, al parecer contenía alcohol.

- Sostenlo…- la Hyuuga tomó el algodón, tocando la mano del Uchiha que aún la mantenía ahí, ambos se sonrojaron, ella, con la mirada baja no se daba cuenta de la mirada del Uchiha.

El moreno se quedó viendo los ojos de la Hyuuga aún bajos… "es… cálida", de golpe bajo de su nube, y cortó el contácto suavemente. Tomó de encima de la mesa un pequeño vendaje en su mano y comenzó a colocárselo; la oji-plateado no optó por verlo a los ojos .

- … Arigato, Sasuke-kun…- coloco su mano en el vendaje, para sonrojarse.

- Tsk, tan sólo ten cuidado, esa herida estaba un poco infectada, sólo por eso te ayude…- desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo supiste…? -no la dejó terminar siquiera de terminar la pregunta.

- Me voy…- colocó sus manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos y luego se marchó.

En el momento en que la Hyuuga comenzó a caminar para salir ella también, sintió algo suave bajo su zapato. Volteó a ver el objeto.

- Este es…- lo tomó en sus manos para salir corriendo de la habitación.- ¡Sasuke-kun!- lo buscó por con la mirada por los pasillos, pero no lo encontró. Miró el objeto que tenía en sus manos.- Arigato… Sasuke-kun…- dijo en un susurro y salir en una tranquila caminata de ahí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**.**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues... hasta ahí lo dejo. xD**  
**


	2. Comprensión

Nyo! Jeje... Que lectores tan exigentes... xD

Pero me alegro que les haya gustado! (o eso creo...)

De acuerdo, aquí va el siguiente capi. xP

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Terminaron las clases, el Uchiha se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes fuera del instituto, se mostraba pasivo, con sus ojos cerrados mientras los alumnos salían del recinto, al parecer esperaba a alguien, abrió los ojos al escuchar una suave y dulce voz a su lado.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…- éste volteó a verla, tenía el rostro bajo como siempre y con un pequeño sonrojo.- Arigatou…- extendió su mano, el Uchiha miró su muñeca, en ella se encontraba su pañuelo, el mismo que había utilizado para limpiar el rostro de la Hyuuga; miró a la chica un poco desconfiado.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿acaso me lo arrebataste?- dijo tomando el pañuelo con su mano. Mientras ésta levantó el rostro para mostrarse un poco sorprendida, volvió volver a bajarla y negarse suavemente.

- Lo recogí… cuando saliste de la enfermería… -lo miró de reojo para percibir que Sasuke la miraba un poco extraño.-Si no me crees puedo…

- Te creo, pero…- fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

- Sasuke-kun!- se colocó junto a él, para notar que estaba un poco "ocupado"- etto… vuelvo dentro de un rato ¿si?- se dignaba a marcharse hasta que el Uchiha la detuvo.

- ¿Y seguir esperando? Sakura, sabes que no soy muy paciente…

- Bueno… gracias de nuevo, Sasuke-kun, y muchas gracias por lo de antes Sakura-chan, Sayo!- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando ya se encontraba bastante lejos, Sasuke se volteó al lado contrario, y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, espérame!- lo alcanzó, miró al Uchiha de nuevo.- Que bien que Hinata pudo recuperarse…

- ¿A qué te refieres?- indiferente, ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

- Después del incidente con Karin, es un poco raro verla sonreír el mismo día.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Sakura…

- Entonces… ¿no te contó…?

**_Flash Back_**

_Sonó la campana, ya era hora del almuerzo, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, no quería seguir estorbando a su compañera de mesa._

_- ¡Hinata, espera!- la Hyuuga se volteó lentamente._

_- Etto… ¿que sucede Sakura-chan?_

_- ¿Podrías ayudarme con mis cosas? Lo siento, soy un poco desordenada.- sonreía con una gota de sudor en la frente, mientras la Hyuuga le regalaba una sonrisa._

_- ¡Ja! Sabía que eras todo un desastre, pero esto es el colmo frentona…- se acercó a la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos._

_- Si, pero no tengo esos ojos de almendra, que con los anteojos se ven e-nor-mes, ni ese enorme ego que desde hace un par de años comienza a intoxicar.- la mira con una sonrisa al notar a la peliroja que se comenzaba a enfadar. Pero luego desvió su mirada a la morena que hasta el momento se encontraba en silencio._

_- Eres estúpida, al dirigirle la palabra a ésta cosa…- miró a Sakura con arrogancia y luego volteó a ver a la ojiblanco de nuevo.- te arruinas más de lo averiada que ya estás…_

_- Eres una…- se comenzó a acercar agresivamente, pero luego una voz la detuvo._

_- T-te… equivocas…- ambas chicas la voltearon a ver.- Sakura-chan… es amable y muy simpática, pero tú…- pero la interrumpieron de golpe._

_- ¡No te atrevas ni a juzgarme, idiota!- recibió un gran empujón dejándola caer al suelo de nuevo. _

_En cuanto se volteó, la Hyuuga bajó el rostro y terminó lo que quería acabar en un susurro "no sabes apreciarlo…"La Haruno soltó una gran carcajada al notar que la peliroja comenzaba a caminar._

_- ¡Ja! Hay que ver quien lo dice, salvaje._

_- Uno de tus ojos pronto cambiara de color…_

_- No te tengo miedo, Karin.-la miraba de manera desafiante._

_- ¡No me subestimes! – acercó su puño rápidamente, buscando el rostro de la Haruno, pero ésta logró esquivarlo. _

_El brazo de Karin fue a golpear el marco de la mesa, dejando caer todas las pinzas y bisturíes que habían sobre ella; la Hyuuga que en un inicio comenzaba a levantarse, volvió al piso al observar todo lo que venía sobre ella, afortunadamente sólo uno de los bisturíes logró herirla. Hinata se quedó sentada en el suelo aún con miedo, sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado._

_- ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?- dijo tomándola por los hombros._

_- Eres patética, niña…_

_ Hinata no aguantó más las ganas de llorar, tenía mucho miedo, y Karin tenía razón… No quiso que Sakura ni Karin la vieran así, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin rumbo fijo sólo quería salir de ahí…_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- Sasuke-kun… deberías de cuidar más a Hinata…- dijo en medio de un suspiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo?- sólo así logró que éste la volteara a ver, pero con una gran cara de sorpresa.

- Sólo te advierto algo Sasuke-kun… Ella, es diferente…- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?- se mostraba extrañado. Mientras la Haruno comenzaba a correr dejándolo atrás.

- Descúbrelo tú, ¡sé más independiente!- sonriendo cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra.

- ¡Espera! ¡Sakura, vuelve aquí!- cuando comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- ¡Te espero en casa, Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Ven acá, Sakura!- comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

...

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, se introdujo un poco dudosa, cerraba la puerta detrás de sí con la mirada baja, hasta que escuchó una voz grave y seria.

- Konnichiwa, Hinata-sama…- ocultaba su rostro de aquella persona.

- Konnichiwa, Neji-niisan.- trataba de formular palabra alguna e intentar disimular lo que traía en la cara.- Bueno… nos vemos en la cena.- pero esto no funcionó, no podía ocultarle nada a su primo.

- ¿No me contará que te sucedió en el rostro?- logró decir antes de que ésta se marchara.

- Me raspé un poco con una rama…- intentaba sonreír, pero esto no convenció a Neji, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero si ella no querría contarle… suspiró.

- Bien… cómo quiera… No tarde ¿si?

- ¡Hai! Arigato, Neji-niisan.

A la hora de la cena.

Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio de estudio, pero por alguna razón se estaba enrededada con alguna que otra ecuación hasta que escuchó tocar la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Pronto estará lista la cena!

- ¡Gracias Hanabi-chan! En seguida salgo.

- Date prisa, sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar...

...

**Pov. Sasuke **_(Lo siento, Night Kiryuu Yuuki, no sabía que hacer con respecto a este par de párrafos...)_

Ahora lo entiendo, por eso lloraba… ¡Ja! Pero ahora lo he confirmado, es una niña mimada de primera.

Llegó a la azotea para desahogarse, supongo que evitar la pena que resulta cuando alguien te dice que eres débil, sé lo que se siente…

Lo que más me cuestiono es el por qué me comporté de esa forme con ella, no me comportaba así desde hace años después de aquel… acontecimiento.

Bueno… ya estoy llegando a mi casa, la verdad es que he venido tan centrado en mi mismo que no me había percatado, ya está anocheciendo, me quedé en casa de Sakura demasiado tiempo, si tan sólo dejara de fantasear en clase no tendría que hacer esto… En fin "lo hecho, hecho está."

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

Introdujo la llave a la puerta de su gran residencia, entró.

- Ya llegué…- dejó sus zapatos en la entrada.- ¡Nii-san!- ingresó a la cocina a buscar a su hermano, hasta que observó una pequeña nota en el comedor.

"_Tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas. No hagas un desastre en casa mientras no estoy…_

_Itachi."_

- ¿Desastre? Supongo que pasar demasiado tiempo con ese Kisame, le afectó el cerebro… - arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura, salió de la cocina para subir rápidamente a su habitación.

Tomó una ducha y luego bajó a la cocina, se quedó parado en la entrada de ésta para ver a su hermano abriendo en refrigerador, Sasuke se acercó a encender la estufa, su hermano terminó de sacar un par de huevos que buscaba, sacando su nariz del refrigerador.

- ¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?

- *bostezo* esta noche te ayudaré, me estoy muriendo del hambre… - sintió a Itachi acercarse, en cuanto el Uchiha menor volteó sintió un golpe en su frente.

- Eres un interesado…- se volteó para quebrar los huevos y colocárlos en el sartén con aceite, mientras el otro hermano se acercaba a tomar un pequeño recipiente, se sobaba la frente.

- Odio cuando haces eso…

...

Al día siguiente, el Uchiha entró a su aula de clases, caminaba hacia su asiento, se detuvo a contemplar el asiento de la Hyuuga ésta no se encontraba ahí pero si sus útiles, no le dio mucha importancia, se sentó en su respectivo escritorio.

Pasaron tal vez unos 5 minutos estaba viendo la ventana, fue en ese momento que vió a la presidenta de sus "fan girls" que venía entrando al recinto con sus amigas.

- Será mejor que me largue de aquí, no quiero ese tipo de "saludos" que siempre me da…- pensaba el moreno, salió de el salón de clases.

Caminó un rato por los pasillos, con su mirada serena, seria, y sus manos en el bolsillo, se detuvo al notar que se encontraba justo atrás de Hinata, ella siquiera lo había notado, estaba inclinada en el marco de la ventana, pensaba talvez en la nada… Sus pensamientos fueron sacados de sí al escuchar un susurro en su oído.

- Eres una mentirosa…- ésta se volteó de golpe si antes lucir su rostro rojo.

- Sa-sasuke-kun… Etto… ohayo…- hizo una pequeña reverencia, se levantó suavemante para decir.- ¿de… de que estas hablando…?

- Sakura me contó lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio de biología…- al escucharlo no hizo más que bajar la cabeza y ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba a mostrar.

- Gomenasai…

- El bisturí que te lastimó parece que estaba contaminado con algún químico, eso puede ser peligroso.

- Comprendo… Lamento la molestia Sasuke-kun…- aún con la cabeza gacha pudo notar que el Uchiha se acercaba a ella, comenzaban de nuevo sus nervios, levantó su rostro lentamente.

- ¿Puedo ver?- Hinata no comprendía lo que éste intentaba decirle, el Uchiha la miro con extrañeza, ¿de qué se suponía que estaban hablando?- tu mejilla…-el rostro de Hinata mostró su entendimiento.

- A-adelante…- tartamudeo.

"Es tan inocente…" pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó más a Hinata, los nervios de aquella comenzaba a aumentar, el chico colocó su mano derecha en la otra mejilla de la Hyuuga, ésta se sonrojó al máximo, y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, "porqué se asusta…? Es más inocente de lo que pensé… pero por alguna razón eso no me desagrada, al contrario…" colocó su mano izquierda en el vendaje que tenía la Hyuuga en la mejilla, y comenzó a desprenderlo levemente; observó por un momento la herida aún sin cicatrizar de la Hyuuga, no era un simple raspón al parecer era más profunda de lo que pensaba… Se quedó en silencio, su vista se desvió ahora miraba en sonrojo que apenas podía verse en su mejilla derecha, siguió su recorrido, miró sus negras pestañas, tan brillantes y largas… simplemente hermosas, se sonrojó al observar que sus pestañas comenzaban a moverse hacia arriba dejando ver a su paso dos perlas plateadas y brillantes, eran sus ojos tan contrarios a los de él, se quedó embelesado viendo tal obra de arte, hasta que salió de su hipnotismo al escuchar una suave voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? ¿se ve tan grave?- salió al instante de su estado de shock.

- No, no, claro que no, de hecho ya está mejorando…- acercó de nuevo sus manos para volver a poner el vendaje.

- Gracias por preocuparte…- dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

- … …- de nuevo se quedó embelesado viéndola, con un leve sonrojo. Pudo reaccionar y desvió su rostro para evitar que Hinata viera su rubor.- Es igual…- la Hyuuga tomó las manos de el Uchiha.

- Al contrario, significa mucho para mi…- volteó a verla, siempre mostrando su sonrisa, tan sincera, tan dulce, no parecía haber algo de maldad en ella. Su sonrojo se hizo más presente que antes, tenía que ocultarlo de alguna forma, se soltó del agarre y se volteó completamente.

- Nos vemos luego ¿si?

- Ah… Hai.- al oír esto el Uchiha comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro; por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz y relajado.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien los estuvo observando desde mucho antes…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Continuará...**

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Sentimientos

Hi! Aquí vengo de nuevo con la conti!

Me alegro que les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores...

Sin más ahí va...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Las horas pasaron, cada maestro entraba y salía para dar clase a su respectivo salón.

En medio de clases, Sasuke que se encontraba resolviendo uno de los tantos problemas de álgebra que tenía en frente, pudo sentir un aroma, una fragancia al parecer, era suave pero exquisita, "pero… que es…?" buscó con la mirada disimuladamente, volteó a ver al frente se hacía más fuerte, se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateó "es… su cabello…" pensó, se alejó rápidamente "no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer… parezco un idiota!"

Las horas seguían pasando, para "_suerte_" del Uchiha, la ventana estaba abierta y justamente su fila era la que se encontraba a la orilla, las brisas pasaban unas seguidas de otras haciendo revolotear los finos cabellos de la Hyuuga.

No podía evitar sentir una gran cólera, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más irritado, ese aroma lo estaba volviendo loco! no podía evitar sentirlo con cada brisa; era de su agrado en definitiva, eso era lo que más lo irritaba, ¿cómo podía pensar de esa manera? él es un Uchiha y nunca, jamás se rebajaría a eso.

...

Pasaron tres días, todo había sido de lo más normal para la Hyuuga, y hoy se sentía bastante feliz por que pudo quitarse al fin esa venda, llegó a la escuela y sin más entró.

"_No puedo creer lo que ha pasado últimamente, cada vez que me la encuentro en el pasillo ¡no comprendo que pasa conmigo! Me descontrolo y mis estúpidos pensamientos dicen cosa que me cabrean, no puedo concentrarme en clases por que siempre está ese maldito aroma que a pesar de que la ventana esté cerrada ¡siempre lo siento! _

_Bien… espero que hoy sea diferente, como ya lo dije antes, soy un Uchiha, no puedo estar como idiota mostrando sentimientos estúpidos, el orgullo de mi familia siempre ha estado en mí, no dejaré que todo se venga abajo por una…_

_Me detengo en seco, y la verdad ni yo mismo esperaba mi reacción, Hinata se acerca, como siempre viene con la cabeza abajo, … me parece que su herida cicatrizó un poco._

_Aaaaaaaagh! ¿Qué hago aquí parado como un idiota viendo a una chica sin ninguna gracia? Es torpe, demasiado nerviosa, tartamudea por todo, se sonroja a cada rato, es infantil, es exageradamente inocente, es…"_

Pasaron tal vez 2 pares de horas, era hora del almuerzo, de nuevo el Uchiha rechazó la petición de su mejor amigo de ir a almorzar junto con el pintor, amigo de ambos; sonrió al observar que Hinata estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro bastante grueso, se acercó a ella.

- Hinata… - se detuvo frente a ella.

- …?- levantó su rostro, una brisa comenzó a correr de nuevo por sus cabellos, mientras ésta intentaba sostenerlos.- que ocurre Sasuke-kun?- preguntó al reconocer al moreno con una tierna sonrisa.

El Uchiha se quedó ido en tal escena, acto seguido se sonrojó, ¡malditas ventizcas! ¿que tienen en contra de él? Al cabo de algunos segundos reaccionó y desvió la mirada con aparente molestia.

- Yo… solamente… quería saber… ¿que tal te vas en geometría…? – "que pregunta tan estúpida!" Pensó.

- Pues… al parecer no muy bien… -comentó en medio de un suspiro.

- …? –fue ahí cuando notó que el libro que llevaba Hinata en sus manos era de geometría.- Hmp, entonces la pequeña princesita Hyuuga tiene problemas…?- sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta que éste se burlaba de ella así que acercó su libro a la altura de su pecho. Luego de un par de segundos ya no sentía el libro entre sus manos, volteó a ver al Uchiha sorprendida, mientras éste abría el libro que ahora estaba en sus manos.

- Veamos… capitulo 6 ¿no es así?- mantenía su vista al libro mientras lo hojeaba.

- Ah, hai…- miró a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa.

El moreno no dejó pasar por desapercibida esa sonrisa, se sentía cálido y tranquilo, sonrojándose de nuevo, así que volteó a ver el libro tratando de que la chica no lo notara.

Al cabo de algunos minutos el Uchiha trataba de explicárle a la Hyuuga los ejercicios que para él resultaban sencillos. Luego de un rato de tanto "numerío" y "formas con más formas" escucharon un grito que al parecer buscaba el moreno.

- Sasuke!- ambos voltearon a ver a esa persona que gritaba desde la ventana.- teme! Que haces allá?

Sasuke dió un bufido por tremendo escándolo depate de su mejor amigo.

- Sube! Te necesitamos ahora mismo acá arriba! Es urgente! -gritaba el rubio.

- Tsk! ese baka si que molesta, nos vemos más tarde.- dijo a Hinata poniéndose de pie, y caminando a la entrada del instituto sin notar que la Hyuuga se encontraba sonrojada.

Después de un rato llegó al lugar donde el rubio le había gritado. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, hasta que su mirada dio con uno de los salones, se encontraba ahí, tenía la cabeza afuera y la mano en señal que entrara.

Luego adentro, se sorprendio al observar las muchas pinturas de su amigo, el otro moreno, que se encontraba terminando una última.

- Sasuke-kun, mañana sera el día de la exposición y necesito llevarlas a la galería…- dijo con su típica sonrisa.- nos ayudarás?

- Idiota, debiste hacer eso ayer...

- Lo siento, veré como las llevo. -Sai miró el retrato que tenía enfrente con una mirada algo melancólica.

- Eso significa que no estoy invitado? Auch! -comentó el Uchiha.

- Entonces irás, teme? – dijo mirándolo un poco extraño.

- Y qué esperabas? No me perdiría las críticas que hacen a tus pinturas.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.- se puso de pié y acercándose al Uchiha.- ¿abrazo?- extendiendo sus brazos.

- Aléjate de mí… - se apartó un poco con cara de asquito.- Necesito hacer una llamada.

Salió del salón para chocar con alguien, volteó a verla e inmediatamente la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, en efecto, era Hinata.

**Pov. Sasuke**

La observé, tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, tal vez esperaba el golpe que se daría si la hubiera dejado caer, se encontraba entre mis brazos, estaba seguro que mientras estuviera entre ellos no dejaría que la lastimasen, tenía sin saber deseos de protegerla. Pero aún me pregunto por que pienso de esa forma, ella ni siquiera es mi… amiga?

Esta abriendo los ojos lentamente, levanta el rostro y observó mis ojos fijamente, me quedé embelesado viéndola de nuevo, esos ojos, ese brillo era tan diferente y tan parecidos a los míos, no podía dejar ver ese par de perlas plateadas y sin quitar la mirada de ellas pude notar que se sonrojó, nos quedamos un rato así, ni siquiera me acordaba que no estabamos solos, pero… súbitamente parpadeó como volviendo a la realidad, y se levantó rápidamente, dejó mis brazos…

- Etto… Gomen-ne Sasuke-kun!- se inclinó, mientras yo me ponía de pié.

Me quedé callado, la verdad no tenía nada que decir, o tal vez no encontraba que palabras utilizar, tan sólo la mire con una sonrisa de lado; pero tuvo que salir el idiota de Naruto.

- Pero, que pasó?- preguntó como si no lo hubiera visto, pero luego… se acercó a Hinata, eso me puso furioso no sé por qué razón, pero quería lanzarme encima de ese dobe, su rostro y el de ella estaban algo cerca.- Hinata, te encuentras bien?.- Ah! Esa era la pregunta que tenía que hacer yo!

Pero… algo extraño pasó, la observé fijamente, estabas completamente roja, y sin decirle nada a Naruto salió corriendo pero… ¿por qué? Y no entiendo que es lo que me ocurre… ¿por qué de pronto me empieza a interesar lo que hagan los demás? Soy un idiota, cómo puedo pensar de esa manera. Di un pequeño suspiro y me dirigí a la azotea.

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

...

"_Ah! No creo que exista persona más torpe que yo… Por tener la nariz pegada en ese libro me tropecé con Sasuke-kun, y para colmo Naruto-kun estaba ahí! Pero… él… se preocupó por mí… no puedo evitar sonrojarme de sólo pensarlo, Naruto-kun es muy lindo… y me llama mucho la atención, pero… no puedo acecármele… en ese instante me tapé mi rostro con ambas manos para ocultar lo apenada que estoy sé que no hay nadie pero de sólo imaginarmelo me da… vergüenza y el hecho de hablarle… no… no podría...  
_

- Me da mucha pena...- susurró al aire mientras sus cabellos revoloteaban en él.

- Qué es lo que te da pena…?- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado. Produjo un pequeño susto en la Hyuuga a lo que ella se volteó lentamente.

- Etto…- lo colores volvieron a subir de golpe a todo su rostro, la habían descubierto.- eh… pues… yo…

- Hmp, la verdad es que no me extraña que algo te avergüence…- dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Gomen…- su color bajó a un tono más claro.

- ¿Porqué te disculpas?- dijo acercándose.

- Pues… no lo sé… gomen… Ups! -salió inconscientemente, tanto que lo único que hizo fue tapar su boca con una de sus manos y volver a pronunciar…- Gomen Sasuke-kun…

- …- la contempló un rato y comenzó a reírse suavemente.- eres una tonta, Hinata.

- …- bajó su rostro con más rubor que antes.- y… q haces aquí…?

- Um…- se volteó para alejarse de la Hyuuga, como si se le hubiese olvidado, ya lo bastante lejos, Hinata pudo notar que sacó su celular.

- _"Seguramente está ocupado, iré a ver que puedo hacer con ese ejercicio que me tiene en un conflicto… ah! Sólo espero que Naruto-kun no me vuelva a preguntar nada… porque… posiblemente termine haciendo el ridículo frente a él…"_ -pensó para luego salir por la puerta un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

El Uchiha terminó de hacer un par de llamadas para voltear y notar que Hinata ya se había ido. No le dio importancia al asunto y se quedó un rato observando a los equipos entrenando en las diferentes canchas del instituto, para luego dirigirse a un campo de entrenamiento en especial.

...

Terminaron las clases, la Hyuuga caminaba hacia la salida hasta que escuchó su nombre.

- Hinata!- logró alcanzarla, para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

- Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

- Sólo quería invitarte a un café, ¿te parece?

- Claro, muchas gracias!-estaba realmente emocionada, era la primera vez que salía con una amiga.

- Bien… vamos.

Cuando ambas estaban a punto de salir, la Haruno se detuvo por un momento. Observando un auto negro moderno, se encontraba estacionado justamente frente al instituto, y recostado a un lado, un chico moreno.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura-chan?- la miró con preocupación.

- No, sólo me preguntaba que hace Itachi-kun aquí?- dijo sin quitar la mirada del Uchiha mayor. Ésta se acercó al muchacho.- Konnichiwa Itachi-kun!

- Hola Sakura! – respondió éste sonriéndole.

- Puedo saber que haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pues… Sasuke me pidió que les ayudara con las pinturas de Sai, así que aquí estoy.

- Ah! Se me había olvidado que mañana es la exposición!- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente.

- Ja! Yo también lo había olvidado.- posó su mirada en la chica que se encontraba recostada en la pared con su bolso frente a ella apretándolo hacia su pecho, observando a los alumnos salir del instituto.- y… quién es ella?- preguntó.

-Ah! Hinata… Acércate, onegai.- cuando la morena notó que el Uchiha tenía su mirada fija en ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbraba a que la miraran directamente, lentamente se acercó.- ella es Hyuuga Hinata.

- Mucho gusto Hinata-chan.- le sonrió y extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

- Etto...- tomando la mano del ojinegro.

- Hinata, él es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, Uchiha Itachi.- continuó la Haruno.

- … Mu-Mucho gusto… Itachi-san… "ya se me hacía conocido, es igualito a Sasuke-kun"- tomando su rostro tonos diferentes de rosados.

Se escuchó que alguien tocía detrás de ella. Se soltó del agarre del mayor de los Uchiha para voltearse.

- Sasuke-kun…?

- Ya te habías tardado…- comenzó a acercarse a Itachi con un cuadro en sus manos dándoselo.

- Lo siento, tuve que escaparme de un par de chicas que desde la mañana me estaban molestando. (acosando)- dijo metiendo el cuadro en el auto.

- … - la Hyuuga pudo notar que Sasuke no tenía puesto el uniforme en vez de eso, era un pantalón de tela negra (un hakama), toga blanca y un pequeño haori negro por encima de ésta.- estas… en el equipo de… arquería…?- preguntó tímida.

Sasuke la había ignorado por completo, tan sólo pasó y volvió a entrar al recinto… no sabía qué fue lo que hizo mal… no sabía las razones por la cual estaba enfadado con ella, tal vez se había enojado al dejarlo solo en la azotea, e irse sin avisar… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al Uzumaki que pasó frente a ella con un pantalón corto (un short) color negro y franjas blancas a las orillas el cual le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla; una camiseta deportiva del mismo color y tela que el short con el cuello blanco; calsetas negras igualmente, unos cuatro dedos debajo de las rodillas, dobladas al final, y en la orilla misma, las delgadas franjas brancas; zapatos utilizados para el fútbol negros*****, cordones blancos.

- Aquí hay otro par Itachi!- dijo acercándose rápidamente, pero se tropezó, fue a dar de bruce al suelo, y las pinturas salieron volando.

- Itachi pudo atrapar una y la otra Sasuke, que se encontraba tras Naruto. Itachi dio un suspiro de alivio y Sasuke pronunciar un leve "baka".

- Naruto-kun! – dijo la oji-plateado acercándose al chico que aún seguía en el suelo.- te encuentras bien? Te lastimaste?- se mostraba muy preocupada mientras se hincaba para ayudar al Uzumaki.

- Sí, jeje…- comenzó a levantarse para voltear a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias Hinata!

- …- su sonrojo volvió al máximo potencial al verlo, no pasó desapercibido por ambos Uchiha.

- Ya, levántate!- dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.- no te hagas el mártir…- volteó a ver a Naruto con mirada asesina.

- Ya, ya, me levanto…- se puso de pié sin quitar la mirada del moreno que le había hablado.

- Hmp, terminemos de una vez.- se acercó a Itachi para pasarle los tres cuadros que tenía en sus manos.

- Bien, vámonos Hinata.- dijo la Haruno mirando a la Hyuuga con su típica sonrisa.

- H-hai… -respondió.

- Nos vemos mañana si?- se despidió Sakura.

- Hai, sayonara Sakura-chan!- mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio.

- Nos vemos…- contestó sonriendo el mayor.

- Hmp.- se devolvió al edificio aún con fastidio el menor.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Continuará...

*****Con respecto a los zapatos del fútbol, no sabía cómo ponerles ya que en cada país le nombran diferente... Por lo menos aquí, que no sé porqué le dicen así, se llaman "tacos".

Ok, volviendo con el tema principal, espero que les haya gustado! :)

No tengo mucha experiencia en hacer fics, así que aún soy una principiante, tenganme paciencia! xD


	4. Qué te ocurrió?

Ne! Lamento la demora... Me distraje un poquito... u.u

Pero bueno aquí está la conti!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ambas chicas caminaban una junto a otra, como siempre la Hyuuga con la cabeza baja mientras la Haruno la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Dime Hinata… ¿ya se te declaró? – preguntó mirándola de reojo, con una sonrisita pícara.

- ¿Neeee? ¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan? – sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y su rostro mostrana la sorpresa de la pregunta.

- ¡No te hagas! Últimamente los he visto muy juntitos…

- Sigo sin comprender… -sin notarlo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Ash! –se coloca frente a Hinata haciendo que ésta se detuviera y la mirara con nerviosismo y confusión.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- ¡Me refiero a Sasuke-kun! –Se le acerca- ¿dime como va su relación hasta ahora? Quiero saber todos los detalles...

- Ah… De hecho Sasuke-kun y yo… sólo somos amigos… -sonriendo con una gotita en la frente.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que el muy marica no se te ha declarado. –cruza los brazos en señal de decepción.

- … Sakura-chan, no creo que Sasuke-kun y yo tengamos algo en común como para ser… - no terminó la frase, en seguida bajó el rostro completamente rojo.- además… a mi me gusta alguien más…- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- Perdón, no alcancé a oírte… ¿qué dijiste…?

- ¡Ah! –levanto el rostro de golpe completamente roja y asombrada.- ¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!

- … -estaba curiosa por saber lo que había mencionado "¡siempre la Haruno distraída! ¡Agh!"- pensó con "coleritis aguditis" (Jojo ¡nueva enfermedad! xD)

...

- ¿quieres decirme qué diablos te pasa…? – decía el rubio mientras le pasaba uno de los cuadros a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Tsk! No me molestes…- mientras colgaba el cuadro en la pared.- ¡eso a ti no te importa!

- Si te pregunto es por algo… pedazo de BA-KA –deja salir un pequeño suspiro y se pone de pie con una sonrisa.- Hey, Sasuke, ya que has estado pasando tanto tiempo con Sakura-chan… etto… -el sonrojo en sus mejillas comienza a aparecer.- ¿ella… te ha hablado de mi?

- … - lo miro por un rato con el seño fruncido, para después reírse en su interior- Si que eres tarado…-se pone de pie- dime Naruto, ¿porqué te gusta tanto Sakura?

- Pues… porque… -tomó aire y se relajó- ella es tan linda… siempre está preocupada por mí, a pesar de sus golpes… siento que hay mucha dulzura queriendo salir a través de ellos. Es la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto antes, sus ojos tan brillantes hace reflejar su gran belleza… - en la cara del Uzumaki ya se podían ver destellos de luz saliendo por sus ojos, mientras el moreno lo miraba con una reverenda gota en la frente.

- ¿Porqué tanta ilusión? –preguntó justo detrás de Naruto el otro moreno con su sonrisita.

- ¿Eh? – el rubio volteó a verlo- ¡Sai-baka! ¿Cuantas pinturas hiciste? Maldita sea... –regañó más que preguntó.

- De hecho… ya acabé de poner las demás… - dijo señalando la pared repletas de hermosos cuadros con dibujos tan peculiares, algunos sombríos, otros tan brillantes.

- ¡Agh! ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido? –arrimándose en la pared, más que sorpresa, tenía miedo, aquel tipo era tan raro…

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – mantenía su sonrisita, la cual dio escalofríos al rubio.

- ¡No! ¡No te me acerques! –dijo con cara de terror mientras retrocedía.

Pero lo que ellos no notaban por el momento, era que el Uchiha aún se encontraba pensativo, se notaba algo molesto "¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en esa estupidez?" pensaba el oji-negro al recordar la escena, de su hermano tomando de la mano a la Hyuuga.

**_Flash Back_**

_Se encontraba en la entrada del instituto con un cuadro en sus brazos, esperando al rubio que traería las demás._

_- ¡Baka! No tengo todo el día, ¡date prisa! –Gritándole al pobre rubio que no sabía cómo cargar tantas pinturas.- No tomes tantas a la vez si no puedes, tarado!  
_

_- ¡Agh! ¡Deja de molestarme teme! ¡No quiero regresarme a cada rato, mejor ven a ayudarme! –pero cuando volteó a verle, él ya no estaba, se había ido…- ¡Sasuke, idiota! _

_- ¡Hmp! – escuchó el grito de su amigo pero no le tomó importancia, terminó de salir del instituto, ya había visto en frente el auto de su hermano._

_Se estaba acercando, su caminar era pasivo, sin prisa, había tenido una gran práctica en el club de arquería, y un poco más en el de kendo. Pero no estaba cansado realmente. Su caminar se detuvo; observó a su hermano sonriéndole dulcemente y tomado de la mano con una sonrojada Hinata, al momento de ver tal escena un leve viento comenzó a soplar revoloteando los cabellos de los morenos incluyendo los cabellos cortos de Sasuke. Notó que ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, sin saber por qué tenía ganas de lanzársele encima a su propio hermano, "¿pero en qué diablos estoy pensando…?" se acercó a ellos sin las intenciones de hablar con alguien sólo quería entregar las pinturas e irse de ahí de una vez…_

_Las entregó y pudo ignorar por completo a la Hyuuga, pero en su camino de regreso, pudo notar al otro moreno, muy parecido a él, con esa típica sonrisita. Sasuke lo ignoró y volvió al instituto para seguir pasando las hermosas pinturas._

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el pintorcito.

- Sasuke-kun, tú quieres mucho a Hinata-san ¿no es así? – preguntó a su espalda.

- ¿Qué? –Su cuerpo actuó solo al levantarse rápidamente, levantando el tono de voz.- ¡No seas estúpido Sai! ¿Sabes? Lo único que sabes decir son incoherencias… - de inmediato salió más irritado y encolerizado.

- Sai…- se acercó a éste después de escuchar el insulto de Sasuke.- No le digas nada, está más idiota que de costumbre.

- ¡Kuso! –tomó a su mejor amigo de la camisa agresivamente, realmente estaba muy enojado.- ¡No estoy de humor para que me cabrees, idiota!

Uno de los guardias de la galería se asomó a preguntar si todo estaba bien. Sasuke soltó a Naruto, y después salió caminando de ahí con la mirada baja.

- Si, no se preocupe… - dijo Sai mientras Naruto observaba al Uchiha hasta que éste salió del recinto.

- Dejemos que se tranquilice… no sé qué le pasa a ese imbécil… -se volteó para seguir colgando los cuadros donde correspondía.

- … -lo único que hizo fue volver a sonreír, y murmurar por lo bajo "algo", tanto que el Uzumaki no pudo oírlo.

...

Estaba caminando, quería irse directo a su casa, darse un baño con agua fría e irse a dormir, esos idiotas lo hicieron enojar demasiado por el simple hecho de… que tenían razón, pero le fastidiaba eso ¿cómo podía querer a alguien que apenas conoce?

_"Eso es ridículo"_ intentó convencerse, pero por más que se lo repetía no podía pensar eso realmente, Hinata en poco tiempo había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. ¿Pero por qué esos estúpidos tenían que preguntarle esas tonterías? No era necesario, no le gustaba admitir que alguien le importaba; Naruto y Sai; su hermano; Sakura y Kakashi, su maestro de confianza; la verdad no le gustaba admitir que los quería y se preocupaba por ellos, y ahora cierta desconocida ya no le era indiferente.

Suspiró, al fin derrotado por su mente y corazón, quién los puede dominar, ¿no? Escuchó su celular sonando y lo sacó de su bolsillo, para leer un "Sakura, llamando..."

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con fastidio después de contestar.

- Sasuke, tienes que ayudarme…- se podía escuchar cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Te enredaste en alguna ecuación o ¿qué? –dijo tranquilo.

- No idiota, no es momento para bromas, se trata de Hinata… ¡no la encuentro por ningún lado! – Sasuke en ese momento se encontraba en shock, al parecer le había afectado la noticia.- Me separé un rato de ella y la perdí, ¡ya no está! –dijo ya desesperada.

- ¿Qué? –Intentó tranquilizarse un poco.- Sakura, no me gustan las bromitas especialmente esa de muy mal gusto.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Podrías dejar de lado tu indiferencia por un rato? ¡No puedo jugar con algo tan delicado como eso! – se notaba que estaba desesperada.

- … -no podía responderle, estaba en desconcierto, ¿y si le pasaba algo a Hinata? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué sucedería con él? No podía reaccionar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Adiós Sasuke, gracias por tu ayuda! –dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡No! ¡Sakura espera!- muy tarde… ella ya había colgado, estaba furiosa, pensó que podía contar con él pero al parecer no fue así… o por lo menos eso era lo que creía la Haruno.- ¡Kuso! –intentó llamar a Sakura de nuevo, pero sonaba ocupado. – ¡Agh!

Decidió ir a buscarlas, pero no sabía donde exactamente, su amiga tenía tantas tiendas favoritas de té y café… Estuvo un buen rato buscándolas, se estaba desesperando, se sentía frustrado, temía por ellas especialmente por la Hyuuga que era la desaparecida.

Hasta que pasó por uno de los callejones, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; se encontraba la Hyuuga junto con la peli-rosa sentadas en el suelo, y lo peor de todo, a su mejor amigo abrazando a la chica de ojos platinos.

Estaba llorando, aferrada al pecho del Uzumaki, mientras que su amiga le acariciaba el cabello. Sasuke no entendía nada, realmente se había preocupado por ella, así que sin mayor retraso se acercó a éstos rápidamente, tenía que asegurarse que ella, Hinata, estuviese bien, el motivo por el cual lloraba.

- ¿Sasuke? –dijo la Haruno al ver a su amigo.

Pero ni Naruto ni Hinata se voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó al Uchiha.

- Idiota… -dijo antes de darle una buena bofetada.- Eres un idiota… sin tan sólo hubieses llegado a tiempo… ¡eres un tonto! –le gritó.

- … -se llevó su mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba un poco roja por tremendo golpe. No sabía que decir, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tan sólo se sintió miserable por no poder ayudar, de no estar ahí a tiempo, todo por su maldita reacción.

- Hinata…- bajaba su rostro aún con impotencia.- Quién sabe que le hubiera hecho ese tipo…

Al oír tales palabras Sasuke volvió a su estado de shock, ¿de qué tipo estaba hablando? acaso…

- Te llamé a ti primero por que pensé que Hinata te importaba...- continuó la Haruno.- al ver que no pude contar contigo llamé a Naruto el cual al sólo escucharme se preocupó y vino en seguida…

**_Flash Back_**

_- Ya no aguanto mi espalda… -decía el rubio estirándose._

_- ¡Bien, creo que esas son todas, gracias Naruto-kun, por tu ayuda! _

_- Si, si, como sea… Dattebayo… -comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.- ¡Nos vemos mañana Sai!_

_- ¡Sayo!_

_El Uzumaki caminaba hacia su casa, ya había terminado de ayudar a su amigo, para después escuchar su celular sonando…_

_- ¡Nyaaa! ¿Sakura-chan me está llamando? ¡Será que quiere invitarme a una cita!- tocó el botón para contestar.- ¡Si, si quiero! –dijo inmediatamente._

_- Naruto, ¡tienes que ayudarme! –dijo ignorando al chico._

_- Sakura-chan? Dime que pasa? – oír el tono de voz de la chica lo preocupó._

_- Es Hinata…! No la encuentro por ningún sitio! llamé a su celular pero no me contesta… temo que le pudiera pasar algo!_

_- Que? -no importaba cómo tenía que ayudar a la Haruno.- Sakura-chan dime donde estás, iré en seguida!_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Así que resultó un completo inútil, no le sirvió para nada, le falló a Sakura, y a… Hinata. Se sentía horrible.

- Me gustaría que supieras controlar de vez en cuando ese orgullo que bloquea tu corazón…- dijo la peli-rosa muy molesta con el moreno que mantenía su cabeza baja, recibiendo su sermón por primera vez sin decir nada, ni contrariarla... Era por el simple hecho que era la primera vez que le dolían sus palabras, ella tenía toda la razón, pero no lo había hecho por orgullo, sino que por que realmente le había afectado la noticia, Hinata estaba perdida, eso si le cayó duro a su frío corazón…

Sakura sintió unos brazos rodearle el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

- Por favor ya basta, Sakura-chan! –dijo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados la Hyuuga.- Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa de nada!

- Hi-Hinata… -dijo mirándola sorprendida la peli-rosa.

- Por favor, ya basta… no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa…-levantó la mirada para ver la cara de Sakura.- Sakura-chan, perdóname! Lo último que quiero es que te enojes con Sasuke-kun…! Lamento mucho haberte preocupado… -sin soltar a Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia Sasuke que la miraba completamente sorprendido.- Lamento la molestia de traerte hasta aquí, por mi descuido… - se separa.- sólo quiero ir a casa…

- Bien… yo te acompañaré… -dijo Sakura, sintió que alguien más tocaba su hombro.

- Iré con ustedes… ya está anocheciendo… -se mostró serio el rubio.

Quería hacer algo, él también deseaba ir, protegerlas, hasta estar seguro que ya estaban a salvo, pero de nuevo, su orgullo estaba presente, e involuntariamente se dio la vuelta y caminó al sentido contrario.

- Vámonos… -dijo Naruto mirando la espalda de su amigo.

- Baka… -seguía furiosa la Haruno volteándose.

Hinata se sentía muy triste, al parecer a él no le importaba lo que pasase con ella… y eso le dolía en demasía.

- Vámonos Hinata! –gritó la otra chica.

- Hai… -volteándose y caminar lentamente detrás de su amiga.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Continuará...

Bueno, algunos agradecimientos o excusas baratas mías...

**Clarisce:**_ Muchas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y el tener tan buenas críticas! Realmente me hiciste feliz! xD (Aunque no me había imaginado a Sasuke-kun como Kazehaya-kun, sí Kimi ni Todoke es uno de mis animes favoritos! ^w^)_

**Yuemai:** _Sí, lo sé... Es algo utilizado, pero quise ser aunque sea un poco realista con los sentimientos de Hinata... Por eso puse a Naruto-kun como "rival" de nuestro Uchiha..._

**Nanouchiha:** _Pues... No quiero arruinar las sorpresas... Si sigues leyendo lo descubrirás! :)_

**Aniita-chan:** _Gracias por los buenos augurios! Espero que así sea... ^o^_

Bien... Espero les haya gustado! Y sigan leyendo, de verdad se los agradezco! T.T


	5. Amigos

Con el comienzo de clases no me ha dado ni tiempo para actualizar... Lamento la tardanza (aunque creo que eso no le afecta a nadie...) tan aburrido es? T.T

Bueno dejo de molestar y comienzo con el quinto capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Flash Back_

_- Ñam! Delicioso! _

_- De nuevo gracias por invitarme a tomar el té, Sakura-chan de verdad te lo agradezco…-dijo sonriendo frente a ella._

_- No hay de que! Pero lo importante es saber si te gusto el té?_

_- Claro! Estaba delicioso!_

_- Volvamos a casa, te parece?-levantándose de su asiento._

_- Hai! –siguiendo lo que ella hacía._

_Ambas seguían conversando mientras se dirigían a la salida, ya habían salido, hasta que la Haruno se quedaba parada en la puerta de entrada._

_- Eh? Sakura-chan… pasa algo malo? –preguntó._

_- Espérame aquí, tengo que ir al baño! –dijo volviendo a entrar._

_La Hyuuga le sonrió mientras ella corría al baño, luego de un par de segundos escuchó un golpe a su lado, volteó a ver el lugar, y logró divisar un hombre, al parecer joven, acostado en el piso boca abajo, a unos 3 m. de ella._

_Llevaba un saco negro y un pantalón de tela, supuso que sufrió de algún desmayo, o estaba lastimado así que se acercó a él._

_- Disculpe… se encuentra bien? –preguntó colocándose de rodillas frente a él.- oiga… nii-san… puede escucharme?_

_El joven la agarró de la muñeca rápidamente sin levantar algún otro músculo, provocando un pequeño salto en la Hyuuga del susto. Levantó el rostro con sus mejillas y nariz sonrojadas, y sus ojos, a penas los podía mantener abiertos._

_La arrinconó en el callejón más cercano que encontró, la Hyuuga temblaba de miedo, tenía las intenciones de gritar pero él le tapó la boca con la mano, se acercó más a ella sintiendo su aliento, un fuerte aroma a alcohol._

_- "Que… Que debo hacer? Que hago...?"- no podía moverse, ese tipo estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sólo el temblor de su rodillas y de sus manos._

_Seguía acorralada entre él y la pared algo alejada del puesto del que había salido. A un lado de ellos en el piso se encontraba su bolso, en la que se encendía y apagaba una pequeña luz. Su celular, lo había dejado en silencioso para no molestar a Sakura, y ahora resultaba que era ésta la que la llamaba._

_Sintió cómo le lamía las mejillas, para después saborear su cuello._

_- Sabes delicioso… - decía el joven, su mano libre tocaba levemente uno de sus senos. _

_Al sentir ese roce, Hinata comenzó a desesperarse, intentó apartarlo con más rudeza, pero fue inútil provocando que su contacto fuera más fuerte, con más presión._

_Las manos de él fueron bajando hasta llegar a su pierna, acariciándola con rudeza, clavándole casi las uñas, la estaba lastimando…_

_- "Naruto-kun…"-fue en lo único que pensó. _

_Luego de un rato, sin saber cómo terminó acostada en el suelo, con la parte superior de su uniforme semi-desabrochado, ya hace un momento que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos… Mientras ese tipo seguía sonriendo encima de ella. Sentía que todo estaba perdido, que pronto ese joven le haría daño… en cuanto su mano comenzó a levantar su falda, ya no lo sintió, ese asqueroso aroma a alcohol había desaparecido, incluso pudo llegar a escuchar un par de golpes y gritos, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, los mantuvo así hasta que todo se puso en calma… _

_Un par de segundos después, escuchó una voz, la voz que más deseaba escuchar…_

_- Hinata…-pensaba que estaba soñando, no quería que su ilusión se le fuera arrancada así no más.- Hinata! –se escuchó más cerca, estaba segura que no era un sueño, ¡realmente estaba ahí! _

_- Na-Naruto… -abrió lentamente sus ojos, para mirar un par de ojos brillantes, azul cielo, realmente eran hermoso que la miraban con preocupación, lo confirmó, él la había protegido._

_Aún acostada en el suelo, rompió en llanto, pero inmediatamente se levantó para abrazarlo, aferrándose a su pecho, un consuelo para su temor, para su debilidad. Él correspondió a su abrazo, escuchaba sus sollozos, apegándola más a su pecho, sentía como aún temblaba, su desesperación…_

_- Hinata… Te encuentras bien…? –pronunció su amiga acercándose rápidamente a ellos._

_- Arigato… Muchas gracias! –dijo aún sin quitar la cara del pecho del rubio._

_Ambos al escucharla posaron una sonrisa en sus brillantes rostros, estaban felices, con eso comprobaron que se encontraba bien, eso lograba tranquilizarlos de sobre manera._

_Sakura comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, ya que aún seguía llorando, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de furia en el fondo de su corazón… Recordó la conversación con el Uchiha, aquel que la había defraudado, y para colmo era él, el que aparecía ahí, frente a ellos…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Una cierta morena no podía evitar pensar en ese momento de terror, desesperación… No podía evitar pensar en ello mientras se miraba al espejo y cepillaba su largo cabello, nunca antes había tenido amigos, especialmente como ellos, sólo eso lograba alegrarla un poco…

- Hinata-sama! Se le está haciendo tarde! –grito detrás de la puerta, después de tocar la puerta.

- Si, ya salgo Neji-niisan! –se puso de pie para terminar de meter sus cuadernos en su bolso, y su celular.

Para su sorpresa al salir, se encontró a su primo con un pantalón de tela negro, camiseta blanca, y el monograma de su escuela en su pecho al lado izquierdo, cubriendo su corazón.

- Nii-san? –dijo al verlo con su uniforme.

- Fue idea de Hiashi-sama… de ahora en adelante iré a la misma secundaria que usted. –sonríe.- le parece?

- Claro que sí! –dijo emocionada regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

- No se haga ilusiones, ahora sí podré vigilarla a tiempo completo… -en tono burlesco.

- Sí… supongo…- bajó la cabeza al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Lo lamento… -notando cómo la expresión de su prima había cambiado radicalmente.

- No! Ignórame nii-san! No quise… -su expresión volvió a cambiar por una de preocupación.

- Esta bien, Hiashi-sama la espera en el comedor…-se volteó y se fue caminando.

Ya se encontraban caminando hacia el instituto, pero resultaba más… ¿feliz? Iba en compañía de su adorado nii-san, eso la ponía en total calma, completamente callada, imaginando que todo estaría mejor de ahora en adelante.

- Hinata-sama… se siente bien? Ha estado muy pensativa. –la miraba con preocupación mientras caminaba junto a ella.

- Nop, es sólo que me sentía muy feliz.

Neji desvió su mirada para ocultar su rubor que comenzó a aparecer.

- Como sea…

Al sólo llegar, muchos gritos (especialmente de mujeres) se escucharon por todo el instituto...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Es Neji-kun! Volvió! –muchos alumnos lo rodearon, apartando a Hinata de él.

- Nii-san! –el tumulto la empujó hacia afuera, justo cuando salió iría a caer de bruce al suelo, hasta que alguien más la sostuvo.

- Lo… siento… -comenzó a voltearse para mirarle la cara.- Sasuke-kun?- realmente la había sorprendido, pero fue peor su reacción al notar que seguía en sus brazos, sin poder controlarse, se sonrojó a más no poder.- lo lamento mucho! –se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, por la vergüenza que sentía.

Sasuke la observaba alejarse, bajó su cabeza susurrando…

- Lo siento mucho… Hinata.- continuó su camino hacia el instituto.

Luego de entrar se sentía un poco más tranquilo que en los días anteriores, por lo menos las chicas del salón superior no estaban persiguiéndolo como días anteriores, tenían una nueva distracción.

- Creo que ya encontraron que hacer… -dijo aún serio, no lograba que nada le causara gracia, el acontecimiento de ayer le había afectado más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

- Sasuke-kun! –lo abraza por detrás.- Ohayo, mi príncipe… -sonriendo a su espalda sonrojada.

- Y ahora que quieres, Karin? –pregunta apartándola con fastidio.

- Bueno… yo… quería preguntarte… si quisieras almorzar conmigo! –gritó entusiasmada- qué te parece? –daba pequeños brincos de ansiedad.

- Te diré tu palabra favorita… "¡No!"- dijo antes de alejarse de ella.

- Hmp! –tomó su cara de "supuesta molestia", frunciendo el ceño e inflando los cachetes. Esa cara cambió completamente al convertirse en una sonrisa de lado.- Después me ocuparé de ti… Ahora me toca atender otros "asuntos"… -se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria al Uchiha, sonriendo con completa arrogancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuará...

Agradezco realmente que lean mi mediocridad... Gracias! ^u^


	6. Porqué eres diferente?

Lamento la tardanza...

Pero aquí traigo la conti! :)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La campana sonó, indicando el cambio de clase, 10 minutos después Hinata se encontraba pensativa sentada en una banca junto a otras de sus compañeras de clases. Hasta que escuchó el silbato del maestro que le hacía señas para que entrara.

- "No… ¿Porqué a mi?" -se preguntó, ella… no era buena en deportes, los adoraba, le encantaban mucho, pero sencillamente no podía, era demasiado torpe para jugar en cualquiera de estos.

- ¡Hyuuga, entra! ¡No tenemos todo el día! –gritó el maestro con una pose medio rara.

- Hai… -dijo poniéndose de pie y lentamente entró a la cancha.

Luego de un rato sonó el silbato del maestro y en seguida empezó el juego. Pero curiosamente el balón sólo le caía a Hinata, no podía devolverlo, lo golpeaban muy fuerte y siempre apuntaban en su cara, pudiéndose cubrir nada más por sus brazos.

- ¡Hyuuga! ¡Estamos perdiendo por tu culpa! Más te vale que por lo menos atrapes el balón.-Gritaba otra chica de su equipo.

- Gomene…

- Disculpe Gai-sensei… ¿puede sacar a Hinata? Yo entraré en su lugar. –pidió Sakura al maestro, pero éste sólo se negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero Hinata debe enfrentar sus retos ella sola.-decía con una gran sonrisa brillante.

- … Hinata…-susurró dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Un alumno de primer año entró al gimnasio, dándole una pequeña nota al profesor, éste lo leyó y enseguida dejó a Sakura como supervisora del juego de las chicas, para luego llamar a Sasuke y dejarle a cargo del juego de los chicos. Mientras él corrió a atender varios asuntos.

- Más te vale que tengas cuidado con esos golpes, Karin. Sé que lo haces a propósito! –regañó.

- Hmp! –fue su única respuesta para seguir "jugando".

- Hey, Karin sigue así vamos ganando por mucho. –le gritaban.

- Todo por el equipo ¿no? –sonrió sarcásticamente a la Haruno.

Todo siguió igual, le tiraba la el balón sólo a Hinata, pero estos eran cada vez más fuerte, se notaban en sus brazos que con cada golpe que lograba cubrir su rostro se hacían más rojos.

- Estoy libre! Estoy libre! –gritaba un rubio mientras corría por la cancha levantando los brazos.

- Jajajajaja! Ahí va, Shino! – dijo Kiba lanzándole el balón al moreno.

- … -la recibe como siepre sin decir nada encestando.

- Yahooo! Otro punto! –gritaba el Inuzuka.

- Eso es Shino! –gritaban los demás de su equipo.

- Kuso! Porqué no me la pasaste? –replicaba al chico con las marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

- Porque no quise! – respondió soltando una carcajada, burlándose del Uzumaki.

- Baka! –decía enojadito.

- Naruto! Deja de molestar y continúa con el juego! –gritaba el Uchiha fuera de la cancha.

El rubio lo miró molesto y obedeció con fastidio.

- Baka… -su vista fue a dar a la otra cancha al escuchar el grito de la peli-rosa.

- Basta! Por algo tienes compañeras y ella también! –decía para que se detuviera.

Pero parecía que la pelirroja no la escuchaba seguía con lo suyo tomando más balones de la canasta, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

- Te duele Hyuuga? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía golpeándola.

- No más… onegai… -pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentada el suelo, mientras se cubría con sus brazos.

- ¡Llora Hinatita, llora! –soltaba su carcajada.- al fin y al cabo es lo único que sabes hacer perfectamente.

Hinata aún bajo sus brazos comenzó a sollozar, realmente le dolía, pero lo que más le dolía era darse cuenta de cuan débil podría ser, que tan inútil. Se sorprendió al no sentir ya los balones atacándola, levantó lentamente el rostro mientras bajaba sus brazos, para notar al moreno frente a ella.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? –susurró aún con miedo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Karin? –preguntó con el último balón que había lanzado en una mano.

- ¡Sasuke-kun…! Pues… jugando…-sonrió sínicamente la pelirroja.

- ¡Hinata! –la Haruno se acercó a ella rápidamente inclinándose a su altura.-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada.

La Hyuuga no contestaba, se sentía tan… humillada, por tremendo show de debilidad que había mostrado frente a todas las chicas de su clase. Tan sólo se puso de pie y corrió hacia los vestidores.

- ¡Ni creas que te saliste con la tuya! –dijo la peli-rosa antes de correr detrás de Hinata.

- ¡Jaja! Quiero ver… - se burló la chica con gafas.

- No, no lo harás…- llamó la atención el Uchiha antes de acercársele y susurrarle al oído.- Que ni se te ocurra volver a poner un solo dedo en Hinata ¿entendiste? –amenazó.-

Por primera vez la pelirroja sintió temor de las palabras del chico, nunca le había hablado así en sus muchos rechazos; pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa inútil? – le preguntó susurrando seriamente.

- Eso a ti no te importa… Pero más te vale que la dejes en paz. O lo pagarás muy caro.–en seguida se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Regresando nuevamente a la cancha de baloncesto, donde parecía que ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de nada.

- "¡Maldición Hyuuga! Te juro que me las pagarás por esto…" –pensaba, mientras apretaba sus puños de la rabia.

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de las chicas, se encontraba Hinata sentada en uno de los bancos llorando siendo abrazada por su mejor amiga.

- Ya… calma Hinata… No llores.

- Pero Sakura-chan… Karin-chan tiene razón… No sirvo para nada ¡No estoy al nivel de ninguna de ustedes en ningún aspecto! Soy tan patética… -pudo pronunciar en medio de sollozos.

- Eso no es cierto… ¿Te digo cual es la más grande diferencia entre tú y Karin? –dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Que tú no tienes cara de perro!

Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la Hyuuga, sabía que Sakura sólo estaba intentando hacerla reír, eso la alegraba muchísimo.

- Arigato… - separándose, secándose las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes. Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a la enfermería?

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? –preguntó confundida.

- Para esto.-dijo tocando un brazo de Hinata. Ésta sólo dio un pequeño gruñido, realmente le había dolido.- ¿Te duelen mucho?

- No, no te preocupes estoy bien… -mintió.

- Ah, bien… ¡Entonces volvamos al gimnasio! –sonrió y luego la tomó del brazo para levantarla. Hinata dio un pequeño grito cerrando los ojos y un poco sonrojada, se puso en evidencia.

- OwO …Gomene… ¿vamos a la enfermería?

La Hyuuga no dijo nada, sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria, y luego se levantó para salir de ahí junto con la Haruno.

...

- Sakura-chan… esto es tan vergonzoso… parezco un faraón a medio momificar…! –su sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas, sentía tanta vergüenza tener los brazos vendados.

- Ya, no es para tanto… a mi me parece que te ves muy linda…! Jiji! –reía mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la salida del instituto.

Suspiró, no encontraba nada de lindo tener los brazos envueltos, miró hacia el frente, Neji recostado en la pared de la entrada del recinto.

- Oh… Bueno nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan! –se alejó de ella corriendo hacia el castaño.

- ¿Ne? Te iras sola Hinata?

- No! Me iré con nii-san! No te preocupes! –terminó de alejarse.

- "¿Nii-san…? No sabía que Hinata tuviera un hermano…" –pensó la Haruno observando a Hinata acercándose al muchacho.- "Ese es su…" –en su cara se asomaba un leve sonrojo, mientras observaba a su "hermano" señalando sus vendajes.

...

- Me puede decir que le ocurrió en los brazos? –preguntó algo molesto.

- Etto… surgió un accidentito en el gimnasio, me golpeé con unos cuantos balones… jiji! Nada grave…

- ¿Có-mo, cómo se lastimó? – aclaró.

- Pues… -no sabía que decirle, no había planeado ninguna excusa .- etto…

- Hinata! –se escuchó detrás de ella.

- Uh? –inmediatamente ambos Hyuugas voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado.-Na-Naruto-kun… -sonrojándose al instante al mirar al rubio que se acercaba.

- … -el castaño se dio cuenta de su sonrojo e inmediatamente se paró frente a su prima esperando al rubio que se acercaba.

- Nii-san? –se encontraba confusa.

- Quién eres tú? –preguntó el Hyuuga cuando por fin el rubio había terminado de llegar.

- Ne? Uzumaki Naruto! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- eres pariente de Hinata? –preguntó al notar los ojos de Neji.

- Etto… él es mi… primo… Hyuuga Neji… -dijo aún detrás del castaño.

- Mucho gusto! –dijo estirando su mano hacia el Hyuuga para que éste la tomara en forma de saludo.

- Hmp! –se volteó para ver a su prima de nuevo, ignorando el saludo.- Vamonos Hinata-sama… -comenzó a caminar.

- Pero… -dijo señalando al Uzumaki.

- No te preocupes! –sonrió- sólo quería preguntarte si estabas bien! Y ya veo que sí! –se le acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo mientras la Hyuuga tomaba fuerzas para no desmayarse.- Sólo espero que no se te pegue lo amarguito de tu primo…

- ¡Hinata-sama! –gritó el Hyuuga al darse cuenta que Hinata seguía con el rubio.

- V-Voy! Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun… -dijo corriendo hacia Neji.

- Hai! Hasta mañana! –sonreía mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Quien es él? –volvió a preguntar cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

- Naruto-kun? –preguntó confusa.

- No me refiero a eso! –se detiene y la observa fijamente.- Qué relación tiene con usted?

- ¡! – lo miró con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas comenzó a aparecer.- A que… te refieres?

- A eso! –señalando sus mejillas con su notable sonrojo.

- Etto… no sé de que hablas… -intentó mentir.

- Gusta de él ¿no es así?

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se había apoderado de todo su rostro, pero ahora con más intensidad, se sintió mareada por un momento para luego caer a los brazos su primo, mientras este soltaba un suspiro.

- Tomaré eso como un "sí" –y en seguida la colocó en su espalda cargándola, tomando nuevamente su camino.

...

- Sasuke-kun, espera! –se escuchó a su espalda.

- Que quieres? –preguntó sin voltearse.

- No me digas que aún estás enfadado por lo de ayer. –su sonrisa se borró completamente. – Gomene, pero pensé que…

- Ya basta, Sai… -interrumpió.- Lo que pasó ayer no me importa en lo más mínimo, así que no me molestes y vete.

- Entonces, porqué estás más distante hoy? –persistía el pintor.

- Sai! Te quieres apresurar? –gritaba a lo lejos el rubio al verlo ahí, pero después notó al otro moreno, y se acercó.- Dime, ya se te quitó la rabieta de ayer?

- Cual rabieta? –preguntó el Uchiha.

- Ayer, en la tarde… -en un intento de dar clave, y sin gritos ni insultos, no quería que se enojara de nuevo.- Recuerdas?

- No. –contestó secamente.- Si eso es todo, nos vemos… -siguió su caminata hacia la salida.

- Teme! –no aguantó las ganas de gritarle, para luego agarrarle el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que se detuviera.- Hablaste con Hinata?

- No, y porqué he de hacerlo? –soltó su brazo bruscamente, y lo miró con cierta rabia.- No me molestes baka…

- Tú eres el idiota Sasuke! Que pasa contigo? Además… ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí?

- Etto… Creo que no entiendo… ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó confuso Sai.

-Eso a ti no te importa, estuve o no eso me da igual…

- ¿A si? Curioso ¿no? Apareciste justo en el lugar y el momento indicado.

- Eso fue por pura casualidad. Déjame en paz Naruto.- finalizó para seguir su camino.

- Etto… Podrías explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió Naruto-kun…? –con su mano en su cabecita, no había comprendido absolutamente nada.

- Olvidalo… -dijo para después caminar lentamente.

- ¿? –suspiro, para luego irse también sin preguntar nada más…

...

"Ese par de idiotas… ¿Porqué insisten en el mismo tema? Lo toman como algo del otro mundo, que acaso piensan que no soy humano?" –se detuvo en seco al analizar lo que estaba pensando.

Porqué razón tenía ese tipo de sentimientos, los que nunca había sentido, ¿ser humano? Era lo peor que podía pasarle… Esas cursilerías y debilidades… ¿Ahora le ofendía que no pensaran el hecho de que él no podía tener sentimientos?

- Kusoo! –se le salió con la tremenda cólera que le inundaba.

Mientras caminaba logró divisar un muchacho con el mismo uniforme de su instituto, en el cuello de su saco color negro (parte del uniforme) un número III en romano (símbolo de que era de último año), pero lo curioso es que llevaba a alguien más en su espalda completamente inmóvil, ese caballo completamente lacio, oscuro, con leves brillos azules… "Hinata" pensó y de inmediato se dispuso a seguirlos sigilosamente… ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Hinata? No lo sabía, pero en contra de su orgullo lo averiguaría.

Había pasado largo rato de su caminata manteniendo la distancia detrás del Hyuuga, había sido un camino completamente silencioso.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –rompió el silencio al fin el Hyuuga aún sin detener su caminata y dándole la espalda. Maldición, lo habían descubierto… -Llevas siguiéndonos todo el camino.

- Pues… -se adelantó a su lado para verle la cara, "Hyuuga" pensó- ¿tienes algún parentesco con Hinata?

- Primo… ¿Por qué te interesa saber? –preguntó sin volear a verlo.

- N-nii-san… -se oyó de su espalda, haciendo a ambos chicos detenerse, mirando directamente a Hinata que sólo se acomodaba en su espalda, aún sin abrir los ojos, logró pronunciar en un susurro… - No molestes a Sasuke-kun… -luego de eso se relajó y no dijo nada más, aún estaba dormida.

- Sasuke, eh? –pronunció mirando al chico a su lado, que aún miraba a su prima inconsciente, con un eje de… sorpresa en sus ojos. – pasa algo "Sasuke-kun?" – dijo con un poco de molestia, no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa confianza que tenía Hinata con Sasuke, con pronunciar sencillamente su nombre en ese tonito.

- No. –afirmó, mirando a Neji de manera desafiante, se había dado cuenta del estado de éste – ¿Y tu? ¿Algún problema "nii-san"?

- Idiota… -pronunció el Hyuuga al llegar por fin a la mansión Hyuuga, abriendo la puerta sin el mínimo esfuerzo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sasuke se quedó parado afuera escuchando muchos "Bienvenido Neji-sama" detrás de las paredes.

Ese chico le irritaba, tenía una cólera tremenda, lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca; lo insultó, se salió con la suya… Esa se las pagaría, Uchiha Sasuke no pasaría por esa situación tan humillante, primero lo descubre ¿y ahora esto? Su orgullo no pasaría por alto nada.

...

Abrió la puerta de su gran mansión refunfuñando, dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

- Ya llegué… -mencionó al poner un pie en el suelo de madera.

- Llegas tarde… -Itachi apareció bajo el marco de la puerta recostándose en ella.- Puedo saber donde estabas? –preguntó como todo hermano protector.

- Tsk… Lo importante es que volví. Iré a darme una ducha… -pasó frente al otro moreno para dirigirse a su habitación, con las manos en su bolsillo.

- Sasuke… -susurro el mayor. El aludido se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.-Que fue lo que ocurrió ayer…? –preguntó para mirarlo interrogante.

- No sé de que me hablas…

- Si? Pues… Que extraño, cuando volví la mesa central de la sala y uno de los muebles estaban dados vuelta… Tienes que controlar tu cólera Sasuke…

- Hmp, tú que sabes… -siguió caminando.

- Sólo espero que Hinata se encuentre bien… -susurró, cuando su pequeño hermano se volteó a verlo con el seño fruncido.

- Que te hace pensar que es por ella? –preguntó con la voz apagada.

- Báñate y baja a cenar… -dijo caminando hacia el patio.

Mantenía su vista fija en su hermano, que abría la puerta corrediza de madera para infundirse en la oscuridad.

- Tú también, niisan? –susurró con la mirada baja, parecía que todos congeniaban en que él sentía algo por la Hyuuga. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, está bien, Hinata le importaba, pero a la magnitud que todos pensaban? Realmente era así?

Subió las escaleras para adentrarse a su habitación, para luego meterse al baño. El agua tibia caía en su rostro, él con la cabeza hacia arriba y sus ojos levemente cerrados se dejaba caer en esa tranquilidad que las gotas húmedas hacían a su tacto.

"Hinata…" Porqué? Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Qué era ella en su vida? Qué significaba para él? Preguntas que no lograba contrestar… "Sasuke-kun…" La manera en que ella pronunciaba su nombre era único, lo sentía de alguna forma especial… Pero… ¿Porqué?

Bajó aún con las gotas cayendo en sus hombros, revolviendo sus cabellos con una pequeña toalla blanca, se dirijió a la cocina para encontrar su cena en la mesilla junto a la estufa, no había ni rastro de Itachi, metió la cena en el microondas, salió al patio para verlo sentado en la orilla del pasillo de madera observando la luna.

- Qué haces? –preguntó detrás de él.

- Nada… -suspiró para luego levantarse y pasar justo a lado de Sasuke se detuvo.- Sasuke… Que sientes por Hinata? –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- No lo sé! –levantó un poco el tono.- No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que siento! No sé nada de sentimientos! Por qué todos insisten en que me importa tanto? Qué le ven de especial!

- No lo sé, eso dimelo tú… -contestó el mayor sin voltear a verlo mientras Sasuke bajaba la mirada, Itachi suspiró.- Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?

- Tsk! –fue su única respuesta luego de hacer una mueca de frustración, disgusto e ira…

- Nunca te había visto de esa manera…

**Flash Back**

_- Basta Sasuke! No cometas una estupidez! –decía recostado en el suelo, y sus manos tratando de parar las de su hermano._

_- Eres un bastardo! Lo único que mereces es morir! –decía haciendo fuerza para intentar acercas más la hoja filosa al otro chico._

_- Estás confundiendo las cosas Sasuke! Eso no sucedió así! –hacía lo posible para alejar de su rostro la daga que cada vez se acercaba más._

_- No pienso escucharte! Eres un maldito asesino! –sus lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro, mostrando su rabia e impotencia, pero a la vez inseguridad._

_- Sasuke… yo…_

_- Tú mataste a mamá y papá! Ahora vete al infierno! –gritó el menor con el mayor dolor en su corazón._

**Fin Flash Back**

- En ese momento sentí que todo acabaría… -susurró el mayor interrumpiendo los recuerdos del otro moreno.- Las cosas pudieron arreglarse un poco, pero aún se siente ese cambio en ti…

- A qué viene todo esto Itachi? –preguntó volteando a mirarlo.

- No pude preguntarte nada ayer porque ya estabas dormido cuando yo regresé… -continuó.- Te mostrabas indiferente como siempre, pero era un poco distinto. Pareciera como si te molestase todo lo que Hinata hiciese… -su mirada era tan seria.- La odias?

- No… -bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué responder.

- … -se volteó para darle de nuevo la espalda.- Recuerda que un pequeño error puede provocar un gran desastre… Tú lo sabes perfectamente… -comentó luego de bajar de igual manera el rostro.- entra… antes de que te enfermes… -comenzó a caminar.- No estoy seguro de qué es lo que te pasa pero te comportas de manera diferente con ella… Piensa en ello antes de que sea tarde…

- Tarde? –susurró cuando Itachi ya se había ido.- No entiendo de que está hablando…

_"Sasuke-kun… deberías de cuidar más a Hinata…" "Sasuke-kun, tú quieres mucho a Hinata-san ¿no es así?"_ Porqué? _"Ella es diferente..."_ Pero... Eso que significa...?

- Agh! -la cólera llegó a su cabeza, y cubriéndose con sus brazos dando vueltas sobre su enorme cama.

- Ya cállate, y duerme! -escuchó desde el piso de abajo. Tenía razón, ya era terde y como siempre su hermano se quedaba a estudiar en la sala, al parecer no podía consentrarse.

Dejó un suspiro al aire, cerró sus ojos esperando que pronto toda esa confusión terminase...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o**

_Continuará..._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Gracias por su atención y reviews a los que se toman la molestia de dejarlos! :D


	7. Una Obra de Teatro

Bueno, aquí la conti.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Ash… Tal parece que la junta directiva ha dado órdenes a esta clase… es tan molesto… -dijo un moreno con el cabello atado en una coleta alta sobándose la nuca y con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

- Habla ya Shikamaru! –gritó una rubia igualmente con su largo cabello atado en una coleta y un largo fleco de lado, tapando su ojo derecho.

- No me apresures…! –rayos salían de los ojos de ambos.- Tsk! Bueno, la cosa es… que al parecer se celebrará un pequeño festival en la escuela, los alumnos de preparatoria deben organizarlo… Y para colmo, a nuestra clase le toca dar un pequeño acto de inauguración.

- Acto? De que tipo? –preguntó un castaño con marca rojas en su mejillas.

- Una obra de teatro… -respondió el presidente de la clase.

Todo el salón quedó en completo silencio.

- Eh? –preguntó el rubio imperactivo.

Parecía que después de eso todo el salón reaccionó…

- ¿Nani! –gritaron al unísono.

- Oigan, oigan, pero que les pasa? Porqué gritan así? –preguntó metiéndose el dedo meñique en el oído.

- Porqué a nosotros nos toca hacer la inauguración? –se mostró sorprendida una pelirosa levantándose de su asiento.

- Esa fue desición de la junta directiva… No me pregunten por eso…

- En todo caso… Cual es la obra? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

- Romeo y Julieta… -respondió en medio de un suspiro.

Silencio.

- QUÉ? – gritaron de nuevo.

Pero que les pasa a todos? Comieron Mico o qué? –comentó fastidiado.

- Porqué esa obra?

- No tengo ni la menor idea… -tomó uno de los trozos de tizas para comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón.

- Oh, vamos… Pensándolo bien, creo que será divertido! –comentó la rubia, con una media sonrisa.

Todo el salón se tranquilizó, parecían darle razón a la Yamanaka.

- Bien, comencemos por repartir los papeles… -tomó del escritorio del profesor un pequeño papeleo.- Aquí está el libreto. Entonces serán…

Comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón los nombres de los personajes principales de la obra.

- Muy bien… Quién hará el papel de Romeo? –preguntó volteándose, para luego caer una gota por su frente. La mayoría de las chicas estaban observando con ilusión al Uchiha que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana.

- Yo postulo a Sasuke-kun! –dijo una de ellas poniéndose de pie con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo la apoyo! –dijo otra poniéndose en pie igualmente.

- Yo también! –y así muchas más se unieron a la petición…

- Bien, bien… Sasuke… -éste lo ignoró.- Sasuke. -volvió a llamar.- Sasuke! –gritó pero parecía que el Uchiha no le estaba escuchando, mantenía su mirada en la ventana, el presidente se desesperó, tomó el borrador y lo tiró justo en la cabeza de Sasuke.

- Pero que pasa contigo, idiota? –gritó al voltear a verlo con la mano sobando su cabeza.

- Presta atención, imbécil! –dijo golpeando el escritorio.

- Hmp, que quieres? –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- Estás de acuerdo en recibir ese papel?

- Como sea… -dijo volviendo a ver a la ventana.

Muchos se pusieron a murmurar, les parecía muy extraño que el moreno hubiese aceptado sin ningún tipo de reclamo, lo más extraño… ¿aceptó?

- Ahora… Julieta? –volteó y todas las chicas ya se encontraban encima de él rogándole obtener el papel.

Sólo dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en sus asientos, ambas sentadas tranquilamente mirando el tumulto de chicas rodeando al presidente.

- Basta! Si no se calman buscaré otro Romeo! –gritó.

Todas corrieron a sentarse, temían lo peor.

- Continuemos con los demás papeles, dejemos para el final a Julieta…

_"Porqué? Porqué? Es tan importante? Cual es la diferencia de ella con las demás chicas…? Es sencillamente… simple…? Eso es todo…_

_Mirándola bien… Debo admitir que es completamente sencilla…_

_Ahora me voltea a ver… Me… sonríe… Puedo sentir mis mejillas calientes, maldición! No puedo creerlo… ¡Es sólo una sonrisa! Pero… se ve tan sincera, tan inocente, sin ningún tipo de malicia…_

_- Esforzémonos, Sasuke-kun! –luego de oír eso noto un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y volteó al frente de nuevo._

_Um… no estoy seguro de lo que está hablando, pero qué mas dá, no creo que deba darle importancia…"_

...

- Qué?- ya era hora del receso, sus dos amigos se encontraban rodeándolo, el rubio confuso y el pintor con su sonrisita.

- Que acaso no pusiste atención, teme?

- Cuando decidieron eso? ¿Con el permiso de quién? –gritó.

- El tuyo…? -respondió el Uzumaki sonándose algo lógico.

- Qué estabas haciendo en ese momento, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó el otro moreno sonriendo.

- E-estaba… un poco distraído… -su sonrojo volvió a aparecer al recordar lo que realmente lo tenía fuera de clase figuradamente.- Hablaré con Shikamaru con respecto a eso…- se levantó para buscarlo.

Caminaba por los pasillos, pasaba junto a dos alumnos que se encontraban charlando junto a la ventana abierta, se detuvo en seco al escuchar por accidente lo estaban hablando.

- Esa Hyuuga es tan introvertida… Por eso tienden a ignorarla… -comentó uno de ellos.

- De qué estás hablando? Eso fue hasta hace poco… -respondió el otro.

- Sí, parece que es otra persona, no lo sé, se le ve más sonriente.

- Y eso de alguna forma te afecta, no es así? -se acercó a él con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Tsk! No me molestes… Debes admitir que es muy linda.

Pudo notar el sonrojo del chico, mientras miraba perdidamente a la Hyuuga desde la ventana. Sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho, dolor de cabeza y fuerza en sus manos, cerrándola con ira.

- Creo que me gusta… -admitió.

- Pero no la habías notado hasta ahora, por qué será? -preguntó su amigo con intenciones de molestarlo.

Ya déjame! – se quedaron en silencio después de eso, seguieron observando a Hinata sentada sobre el césped disfrutando de su almuerzo con Sakura.

Tenía ganas de moler a golpes a su compañero, era un idiota por pensar en esas estupideces sin motivo, sólo… le molestó, sí, le molestó que ahora que la chica no era invisible como antes, y que ahora la tomaran en cuenta ya podían decir que ella les gustaba. No, ni siquiera la conocían… cómo podían pensar eso? Además…

Pero, por qué le seguía dando vueltas al asunto? Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos hasta que escuchó una voz un poco gritona pero muy común en la gente con su cuerpo.

- Vas a comerte eso? –volteó a ver a los alumnos que venían caminando justo frente a él.

- No… -dio un largo bostezo- toma.

- Gracias, Shikamaru! –tomó en sus manos el pequeño recipiente que le ofrecía su mejor amigo.

- Yo sólo quiero dormir…

- Shikamaru. –llamó el Uchiha parándose justo frente a él.

- Si? –preguntó el moreno volteando a verlo.

- Necesito hablar contigo con respecto a mi papel en la obra…

- Que sucede?

- No quiero actuar, mucho peor ser el personaje principal. –dijo decidido.

- Lo lamento Sasuke pero los papeles ya están tomados, si te cambio tendría que buscar a alguien más, las chicas me culparían a mí de eso… Además yo te pregunté y tú me dijiste que estaba bien…

- Sí, pero…

- Ya lo dije Sasuke… -luego de eso se acercó a él para poder hablarle sin que nadie más oyera.- Tú como Romeo… Tienes idea de cuantos clientes ganaremos desde el comienzo, el teatro estará más que lleno… Es el propósito del festival.

- Pero…

- Sin reclamos, Uchiha! –dijo para volver a alejarse e irse caminado con su amigo de "huesos grandes".

- Kusoo…! –cerró sus ojos y revolvió sus cabellos para dejar de pensar en lo negativo…

Esperen… Negativo? Si él era Romeo, quién era Julieta? Volteó para buscar a Shikamaru, pero éste ya se había ido.

- Oye, teme! –gritaron a su espalda- ¿encontraste a Shikamaru? –tomó al rubio por los hombros.

- Naruto, ¿quén es Julieta? –preguntó un poco nervioso.

- Uh! Pues… -puso su dedo inicial en su boca, y su mirada hacia arriba.- La bella protagonista de la obra, que se enamora perdidamente de Romeo? –un aura oscura comenzaba a aparecer rodeando al Uchiha.

- Jeje… Naruto-kun, creo que se refiere a quien es Julieta de su clase…? –sonreía.

- Ah! –pareció entender.- Mi Sakura-chan! –corazoncitos salían de su pecho.

Sa-Sakura? Pero… Porqué ella? No… definitivamente no quería eso, no quería volver al pasado, cuando ella como todas las demás lo acosaban. Después de que él decidiera irse a estudiar unos años al extranjero, en cuanto regresó, ella seguía insistiéndole hasta que le puso punto final a todo eso. Supo que la lastimó, pero tendría que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez. No quería parecer presumido pero debía tomar precauciones…

- Y si preguntas por su Romeo… Soy yo! –dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

- Pero… Acabas de decir que Sasuke-kun era Romeo… -comentó Sai.

- Nop, soy yo! – su cara hizo un puchero, pero luego parecía comprender a lo que se referían sus amigos.- Ah! Ustedes hablan del festival!

El Uzumaki volteó a ver a su amigo, después de eso no recordó nada más, sólo muchos colores rondándole por la cabeza.

- Etto… Creo que te pasaste un poco. –sonrió mirando al rubio en el suelo.

- Tsk! Es un idiota… -comentó cerrando los ojos.- Hmp, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Hai!

Ambas morenos caminaban en dirección a la enfermería, uno con Naruto en la espalda y el otro sonriente caminaba a su lado; parecía que sí se había pasado un poquito, ya que el rubio murmuraba cosas sin sentido, y dejaba un hilo de baba salir por sus labios.

Sai abrió la puerta de la enfermería, vió a la Haruno junto a la enfermera, Sasuke pasó adelante, al igual que Sai, sólo que éste pronunció un suave "permiso". Ambas voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

- Naruto? –pronunció Sakura.- Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó en medio de un suspiro.

- Sólo su merecido… -dijo colocándolo en otra camilla.

- S-se encuentra bien…? –la cortina se corrió para observar dos ojos plateados llenos de preocupación.

Pero que…? Qué hacía Hinata ahí? Y aún peor… estaba de nuevo preocupada por Naruto! Nadie en esa habitación lo estaba, sólo ella, como siempre detrás de su amigo. Era tan frustrante mirar sus ojos mirando de esa manera al Uzumaki.

- Descuiden, se encuentra bien… -dijo la enfermera luego de revisar al Uzumaki.- Y tú Hinata-chan? Ya te sientes mejor…?

- H-hai! Arigato… -se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco.- Se lo agradezco muchísimo!

- Bien… Sólo procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo en ese codo, bien? –sonreía.

- Bien! –le sonrió un poco para después colocarse junto al rubio.- etto… Puedo quedarme hasta que despierte Naruto-kun? –preguntó un poco sonrojada.

- Claro que sí! Se ve que te preocupa mucho, eh? Hina-chan?

- Etto…- su rostro se puso más rojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Tsk! –el Uchiha volteó para salir de ahí.

- Sasuke-kun, porqué no le preguntas a Sakura-chan?

- Eh? Preguntarme que, Sai?

- Acaso tú sabes quién hará el papel de Julieta? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Bueno… Shikamaru dijo que dejaría ese papel hasta el final, además de que resultaba un poco complicado realizar esta obra, así que decidió pedirles ayuda a los de último año…

- En serio? Entonces… yo también puedo participar en la obra? –preguntó con una tierna sonrisa el moreno.

- Nos divertiremos mucho, no crees?

- Hai!

Observaba a sus amigos hablando tan animadamente sobre el tan esperado acto, desvió su mirada, ver la Hyuuga mirando con esos ojos al Uzumaki, sentada en un banco junto a la camilla. Su cuerpo actuó involuntariamente, se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro desprevenidamente, afortunadamente el dolor de sus brazos había bajado.

- Eh? S-Sasuke-kun? –dijo claramente sonrojada.

Luego de eso el chico la jaló fuera de la enfermería, las tres personas conscientes aún, miraban la escena con gran asombro, hasta que el Uchiha cerró la puerta.

- Q-qué acaba de pasar…? –tartamudeó la peli-rosa.

- Oh… -no salía de su asombro el moreno de oscura mirada.

- Kyaaaa! La juventud y sus problemas amorosos, es como un triángulo amoroso! –juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaban de gran manera.- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun! De alguna forma te ayudaré a conseguir tu objetivo! –apoyaba la enfermera.

Mientras tanto, el moreno jaló a la oji-perla hasta un árbol de sakura que había en el patio, parecía que no había nadie.

- S-Sasuke-kun… qué ocurre…? –preguntó una vez que la soltó y él le daba la espalda.

- Deja de hacer eso! –levantó la voz un poco al punto de casi gritarle.

- Hacer… que…? –retrocedió un poco y puso una mano en su pecho.

- Preocupándote siempre por ese baka! Me molesta!

- Eh…? Demo… Porqué…? –se encontraba demasiado confundida, no le encontraba nada malo en preocuparse por la persona que quiere, o si?

- Qué es lo que le ves a ese tarado? –se volteó para ver de frente a la Hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun no es… esa palabra que dijiste… -cerró sus ojos con fuerza para defender a su queridísimo rubio.

- Hmp, entonces que es…?

- Etto… Pues él… él es… simpántico, alegre, enérgico, amable…

- Me gustas… -susurró interrumpiéndola.

- Eh…? –se encontraba demasiado confundida que no estaba segura de lo que escuchó.

- Tsk! Nos vemos… -se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no porque no lo sintiera, sino en la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar; comenzó a alejarse, dejando a la Hyuuga muy confundida mientras una ráfaga de viento pasaba moviendo los cabellos de ambos.

En efecto, declarársele a una chica era lo más humillante que había hecho en toda su vida, pero… ya no tenía ese molesto dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no tenía ninguna pregunta que le estuviera perturbando, ya tenía la respuesta a todas… _"Ella es diferente, por eso me gusta…"_ le daba pena admitir que tan bajo había llegado pero… esa era su realidad…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará..._

Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews sí que me han hecho feliz, en serio... :D

Esperen el siguiente capítulo! xD


	8. Julieta

Lamento la tardanza.

Conti...! :D

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –se acercó más al moreno poniendo su mano detrás de su oreja.- No alcancé a oírte bien…

- Temari… -estaba un poco mosqueado, sabía lo que intentaba hacer la rubia.

- ¡Ah, bien! Entonces no dijiste nada… -se volteó para alejarse.

- ¡Espera!

- Te escucho... -su sonrisa seguía ampliándose más, le encantaba molestar a Shikamaru.

- Kuso... ¿Podrías ayudarnos con la inauguración…? –susurró.

- Lo siento, no te oí… -mintió.

- Ayúdame con la inauguración ¿si? –gritó con el orgullo herido.

- Pues… -puso el dedo en su mentón con expresión pensativa.- Sólo si me lo pides de favor.

- ¿Por favor?

- ¡Completo! – Shikamaru suspiró.

- ¡Ash! ¿Temari, me ayudarías con el acto de inauguración, por favor? –intentó pronunciarlo con la mayor amabilidad posible.

- ¡Está bien! -fijó su mirada en él.- ¡Ahora arrodíllate y bésame los pies!

- Ni que estuviera demente... -su mirada de vago no cambió en lo absoluto.- No estoy tan desesperado.

La rubia rió.

-Sólo estoy bromeando.- si bien era una broma, en sus adentros podía imaginar la terrible humillación de parte del Nara.- Le comentaré a mi clase, suerte será la tuya si ellos aceptan ayudarles…

- Bien, muchas gracias. Te debo una… -le mostró su sonrisa de lado.

- Como sea, sólo intenta no estropearlo…

- Como si eso llegase a pasar…

...

- _"No puedo creer que olvidé darle su almuerzo a Neji-niisan!"_ – corría a todo lo que sus pequeños pies podían. Se detuvo con la mirada perdida.- Etto… ¿Dónde estará…?

Miró un par de chicas que venían charlando entre ellas, observando en el pecho de su saco el número III. Se acercó a ellas con un poco de inseguridad y rubor en sus mejillas.

- D-disculpen… -no encontraba las palabras para hablar siquiera con sus sempais.

- Habla ya niña ¿qué quieres? –contestó una fastidiada de su tartamudeo, en seguida recibió un codazo de la otra.- ¿Pero que…?

- Sé amable con ella… -le susurró, volteándose junto con su amiga.

- ¿Porqué? –comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Ella es la prima de Neji-kun, si la tratas mal Neji-kun nunca nos lo perdonará.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta niña? –No se lo creía, no se parecía en nada a su amado Hyuuga, a excepción por el color de sus ojos y su piel extremadamente blanca.- Jeje…- volteó a la Hyuuga de nuevo e intentó sonreír.- discúlpame ¿Qué decías?

- Lamento molestarlas pero… ¿Han visto a Hyuuga Neji? –puso sus manos frente a su pecho tomando fuerzas y hacerse la valiente, la verdad, la mirada de ambas muchachas daba miedo.

-Creo que está en su salón ¡Ve a buscarlo ahí, Hinata-chan! –sonrió con mucha amabilidad obviamente fingida.

- Etto... Muchísimas gracias. –se inclinó, mostrando una sonrisa de alegría, no supo distinguir la falsedad de su acto.

Corrió por todo el largo pasillo, se detuvo justo debajo de un pequeño rótulo "_3-2_", abrió la puerta con lentitud, para luego terminar en el suelo. Alguien le había caído encima.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Lee! –caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Lo siento! –se levantó inmediatamente un poco avergonzado.

- No… se preocupe… -pronunció Hinata, levantándose y regalándole una sonrisa.

- Espera… Es… ¡La prima de Neji-kun! -afirmó señalándola con nervisismo.

- ¿Qué? –el chico moreno con cejas sobre pobladas la miró detenidamente, ella tenía razón. Ambos se abrazaron y se alejaron rápidamente con miedo.– ¡Fue un accidente, Neji-kun! ¡No me golpees! –lloriqueó el chico, aferrándose al pecho de su novia.

La Hyuuga volteó al lugar en el que ambos miraban, en efecto, ahí estaba su primo de brazos cruzados.

- Nii-san… -se acercó lentamente a él, y un poco avergonzada bajó el rostro estirando sus brazos hacia él, mostrándole su bento.- Gomene…

- ¡Hmp! –una pequeña sonrisa de lado se posó en su rostro, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y con la otra alcanzó el objeto que ésta le pasaba. – No se preocupe por tonterías, Hinata-sama…

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sonrió dulcemente, definitivamente adoraba a su "hermano".

- Y tú Lee... ¡Ten más cuidado!-regañó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡TenTen-chan me estaba agrediendo!

- No te vuelvo a proteger de Neji-kun, mal agradecido! -se quejó la castaña.

- Sabías que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?

- ¡Hmp! –le paró la cara en seguida, apartándose de él.

- ¡No te enojes…!

Se decepcionaba de el tener un par de payasos como amigos… Volteó a ver a su prima que los miraba divertida, ahora la veía sonreír más seguido, eso le agradaba.

-Hinata-sama… Se acabará la hora del almuerzo…- susurró en su oído, seguramente Hinata había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no estaba equivocado, miró su cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Sakura-chan me está esperando! –corrió hacia la salida.

- ¿Sakura? –pronunció mirándola.

- ¡Hai! Te la presentaré otro día... ¡Permiso! –se inclinó un poco y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

- _"¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto tan sociable…?"_ –sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su prima, pero su momento fue interrumpido por un… "¡_Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!_" Cuando volteó miró a la castaña encima de su mejor amigo haciéndole lo que se diría una llave de lucha libre. Suspiró.

...

Las clases habían acabado, el instituto Konoha estaba casi vacio, a excepción de dos clases de preparatoria.

- ¡Presten atención los de segundo año! ¡Ya estamos aquí para evitar que hagan el ridículo en su obra de teatro! –reía descaradamente Temari con las manos a la cintura.

- ¡Shes! No digas tonterías Temari… -dijo el presidente de segundo año a su lado.

- ¡Sólo quería hacer mi gran entrada! ¡Y tú la arruinaste!

- Ya basta Temari. A lo que vinimos… -susurró Neji detrás de ella.

El castaño caminó hasta mezclarse con sus "kouhais". Todos los demás lo siguieron entusiasmados.

- ¡Maldito Neji! ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere! –refunfuñaba la rubia.

- Sabes que si no fuera porque él ingresó un poco tarde al instituto, te habría ganado en las elecciones al delegado de la clase. -se burló Shikamaru a su espalda.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó para caminar con los demás.

Pasó un rato en la cual discutían acerca de los papeles tomados en la obra, casi ninguno de último año quería actuar, más que todo encargarse de la escenografía, la música, el vestuario y la iluminación.

- Muy bien, entonces… Estos son los papeles principales... –llamó la atención la rubia, mientras todos miraban al pizarrón.

"_Romeo:_ Uchiha Sasuke"

"_Paris:_ Inuzuka Kiba"

"_Mercucio:_ Uzumaki Naruto"

"_Benvolio:_ Hozuki Suigetsu "

"_Teobaldo:_ Hyuuga Neji…"

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porqué? –se exaltó el Hyuuga al notar sus nombre en uno de los personajes principales.

- Porque pensé que sería más llamativo para la obra, tanto tú como Sasuke tienen muchas fans, Teobaldo y Romeo se odian, así, una pelea entre "hermosos" sería lo ideal ¿no? –su sonrisa se anchó más, había encontrado la manera perfecta de molestar a Neji y vengarse por quitarle su autoridad.

- ¡Tienes razón Temari! ¡No habíamos pensado en eso!

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

- Ya escuchaste Neji… ¿O sólo quieres dedicarte a mandar…? –siguió la rubia.

- Kuso… -susurró tragándose sus palabras.

- Por último... Julieta.

Todas miraban atentamente a la rubia abriendo bien los oídos nerviosas por el momento. Excepto unas cuantas que lo tomaban con total calma.

- ¡Uchiha! –llamó la Sabaku, el mencionado la volteó a ver sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. – ¿A quién quieres besar? –preguntó directamente.

Un silencio invadió todo el salón, Temari pudo haber preguntado algo menos comprometedor, ella fue directo al punto. Todas miraban expectantes al Uchiha, estaban ansiosas por la respuesta de éste.

Incluso el mismo Uchiha Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no dejaría que sus expresiones lo delatasen, sabía disimular perfectamente; su mirada inconscientemente fue a dar hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba Hinata, mirando como todas al Uchiha, sus miradas su unieron por un momento, uno paralizado en la mirada del otro, olvidándose de todos los demás que se hallaban en ese salón. Ese momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien se puso en medio de ambos, miraron a esa persona, era Neji que miraba con una cierta chispa de rabia al Uchiha. El moreno, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder puso sus manos en sus bosillos, volteó a la pizarra y cerró los ojos como si no le importase.

- Bien… Entonces… Hyuuga Hinata será Julieta. –dijo Temari, ya escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón.

Todos incluso Sasuke pusieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

- ¡No! Definitivamente no lo hará! ¡A esto si me niego rotundamente! –se acercó a la rubia para reclamarle.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiar mi decisión, Hyuuga?

- ¡Tsk! No comiencen… -se puso en medio de los dos para separarlos, mientras miró con pereza a la Hyuuga que se hayaba parada con una mano muy cerca de sus labios y completamente roja.- Hinata.

- ¿S-Si?

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en ser Julieta?

- Etto… -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- Yo…

- ¡No creo que la Hyuuga sea buena actuando con esa actitud! –gritó una.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –muchas más se unieron a eso.

Aunque parecía ser una excusa, era cierto, lo más probable es que le daría un ataque de nervios en medio de la obra.

- Por esa razón no quería recibir ese estúpido papel… No quiero besar a nadie. –replicó un poco fastidiado.

- Kuso… Creo que tiene razón, Shikamaru. –se resignó Temari.

- ¿Puedo hablarte en secreto? –puso uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la rubia y ambos se voltearon.- Lo que Sasuke teme es que esa chica se comprometa demasiado con él… Tengo una idea.

- Bien, más te vale que funcione… -voltearon de nuevo para ver de frente a todos los demás mientras cortaba unos cuantos trozos de papel.

- Escúchenme señoritas… ¿Quienes desean ser Julieta? –la mayoría levantó la mano. Mientras él se acercaba a las que mantenían su mano baja: Sakura, Karin, Hinata y las de tercer año, las cuales muchas de ellas deseaban levantarla, pero "_su_" Neji-kun no debía enterarse; dió a cada una de las tres anteriores un trozo de papel doblado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y esto para qué? –preguntó la pelirosa.

- Ábranlo, el que tenga un punto rojo será nuestra Julieta. ¡Sin derecho a reclamos!

- ¿Qué? Eso no es justo. –chillaron las demás, mientras Naruto y Neji fruncieron el ceño.

Luego de un rato el salón quedó en silencio, dos de ellas abrían el papel tranquilamente, la Hyuuga estaba envuelta en nervios. Una mano se alzó mostrando el papel con un punto rojo en el centro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará..._

Bueno, tan sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado, y de nuevo, agradezco sus reviews! xD

Por cierto... Para los que no conocen a los personajes, una pequeña información:

_- Romeo_ (Sasuke): Hijo de Montesco, el cual es enemigo de Capuleto.

_- Julieta_: Hija de Capuleto, el enemigo de Montesco.

_- Mercucio_ (Naruto): Joven caballero, pariente del príncipe de Verona, mejor amigo de Romeo.

_- Benvolio_ (Suigetsu): Sobrino de Montesco, amigo de Romeo.

_- Paris_ (Kiba): Joven conde, pariente del príncipe, pretendiente de Julieta.

_- Teobaldo_ (Neji): Primo de Julieta.


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin conti! ^^

Lo siento, de verdad... u.u

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sentado, en el piso de madera, su espalda recostada en la pared, sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos sobre ellas. Su día no podía ser peor…

Su mirada al frente era irritante…

- Me alegro que hayas decidido unírtenos… -posó una mano en el hombro del castaño.- Siempre has sido muy bueno en estas cosas…

- Supongo que necesito distraerme un poco.- Se colocó de nuevo en posición, su postura era perfecta, su visión… era un halcón humano, observó fijamente el objetivo, extendiendo sus dedos derechos. La flecha dio justo en el centro.

- Has mejorado ¿ne? –se volteó para mirar al Uchiha sentado en el suelo mirando hacia abajo disgustado.- ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la capitana.

- Nada… -susurró sin voltear a verla.

- Bien, sería bueno si te pusieras a practicar… -le sonrió sarcástica.

- Tsk. –se puso de pie cerrando los ojos y el ceño fruncido.

Hyuuga Neji, alumno de último año, técnicamente su "sempai". Su físico, sus calificaciones, su carácter… ¡Le hacía competencia en todo!

Hyuuga Hinata, tierna, dulce, tímida, amable, cariñosa… Ella lo quería por como era, no por ser apuesto o "_sexy_", pero el problema es que no lo veía como él desearía. En definitiva gustaba de ella pero había dos personas que no dejaban que él se acercara…

1. Su mejor amigo, era el chico de sus sueños, no él.

2. Su rival número uno, era su primo sobreprotector.

No sabía que hacer… Comenzaba a desesperarse.

…

Después de la práctica, sus codos descansaban en el marco de una de las ventanas del pasillo, sus pensamientos volaban como las nubes en el cielo, tanto como sus cabellos lo hacían en aquella brisa. Sintió un leve golpe en su espalda.

- ¿Pensando en tu amada, Uchiha? –se burló sarcástica.

- ¿Que no estabas enfadada? – ni siquiera volteó a verla, ella suspiró.

- ¿De qué sirve si no te afecta, o si Hinata no está lastimada?

- Eres algo dura ¿no?

- El punto es que… puede ser algo difícil acercarte a alguien como Hinata con tu actitud.

Eso lo sabía… Pero no quería convertirse en Naruto para llegar a gustarle, deseaba que ella lo quisiera tal y como es… No quería que nadie más interfiriera.

- Hablé con Shikamaru, no es necesario que la beses, sólo debe parecerlo…

- Entiendo.- sonaba calmado, pero estaba aliviado.

- Parece que Karin ha cambiado, ya no te acosa como antes, pareciera como si ya no le interesaras… ¿qué opinas de eso?

- Las neuronas por fin llegaron a su cerebro… -Sakura rió un poco.

- ¿Y yo soy la dura? –se volteó y comenzó a alejarse.- Habrá práctica después del receso, Asuma-sensei se enfermó y los de tercer año tendrán clase con Kakashi-sensei.- Seguro tendrían un poco de tiempo.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo, no tendría que besar a Karin, había perdido su oportunidad de acercarse un poco a Hinata, pero… aún desconfiaba de Karin, no creía en la suerte, tal vez era destino o Kami-sama, sería un castigo por su frialdad, pero todo eso tenía una razón…

"_El dolor, la soledad y la impotencia inundaron mi cuerpo al ver ese par de cadáveres tirados en el suelo, envueltos en su propia sangre… Sería la peor escena que un niño de ocho años podría apreciar…_

_Era una pesadilla de la cual no despertaré nunca más…"_

…

Murmullos de voces a lo lejos sería lo que llegarían hasta sus oídos, pero no tenía la cabeza en ese salón en el cual estaba sentado, su mano puesta en su mentón y su mirada perdida en el la claridad del cielo por la ventana. Un oscuro pasado era lo que lo atormentaba en silencio, el sufrimiento de su pequeño hermano… su sufrimiento…

"_- Sólo quiero que me respondas… ¿porqué?_

_- Si yo digo que no es no, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones…_

_- Pero padre… - en sus ojos podían apreciarse un pequeño brillo, el Uchiha mayor sabía lo que eso significaba._

_- ¡No te atrevas ni a llorar, jovencito! No me demostrarás tu debilidad ¿o sí? –regañó más enojado que antes, manteniendo su postura firme y brazos cruzados._

_- ¡Te odio! –fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacia la puerta y su rostro cubierto de agua salada._

_- ¡Itachi! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –gritó su padre, pero éste sólo corría en dirección contraria._

_Mikoto se asomó por el marco de la puerta, y le dio una dulce sonrisa a su esposo._

_- Creo que lo que debemos hacer en este momento es tratar de entender a Itachi-chan…_

_- No lo consientas, sólo son caprichos de niño mimado._

_- ¿No crees que está bien de vez en cuando mimar a tu hijo? –preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa. Lo dejó pensativo por un momento._

_- Es sólo que… -bajó su rostro._

_- ¿Temes que se lastime…? –el sonrojo en las mejillas de Fugaku comenzó a tomar intensidad, era tan orgulloso…_

_- Sólo debes ser claro con él, cariño… -no podía decir que no a esa mirada de ternura que poseía esa mujer._

_- ¡Tsk! –se levantó y salió por la puerta seguido de su esposa._

_Llegaron hasta el templo de la mansión, con estatuas budistas y armas tradicionales tal como lo era toda la residencia Uchiha, encontraron a su hijo frente al altar del centro, de pie y su cabeza baja._

_- Sabes que no me gusta que entres aquí, Itachi.- reclamó enseguida Fugaku._

_- ¿Por qué? –su voz sonaba aún dolida por el llanto, no deseaba ver a su padre a la cara.- ¿porque a penas soy un niño? _

_No era justo, nunca lo dejaban estar con ellos, no podía entrar en ese templo por que sencillamente no era lo suficientemente digno para hacerlo, pero la respuesta de su padre lo irritó más..._

_- Exacto. –no podía creer lo tan inferior que lo creían ¡él era su hijo! ¿Cómo podían pensar de esa manera? _

_- ¡Ya me harté de ti, padre! –se volteó bruscamente, sin notar que con su espalda movió brevemente el altar, cayendo justo frente a él una enorme espada, su madre de inmediato corrió hacia él._

_- ¡Itachi! ¡A un lado! –logró quitarlo del camino, pero a cambio ella…_

_- ¡Mikoto! –Fugaku se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo la espada en su espalda y en el pecho de Mikoto, la espada era tan pesada que logró atravesar el cuerpo del Uchiha._

_Itachi miraba desde el suelo la espeluznante escena, ambos se estaban desangrando, se encontraba completamente en shock. Vio a su padre voltear brevemente la cabeza para mirarlo. No… la cara de dolor de ese hombre era lo peor que había visto en su vida, forzó una sonrisa, para luego mencionar…_

_- Es… muy p-peligroso… -susurró._

_Su madre extendió con mucho esfuerzo su mano hacia él, tocando su mejilla, dejando el camino de sangre que dejaban sus dedos. _

_- O-onegai… cuida de Sasuke-chan… -y su sonrisa dulce apareció de nuevo._

_Todavía no reaccionaba a la situación, acaso… ¿no le dejaban entrar al templo porque temían que algo así fuera a pasar? Ahora… Por culpa de su imprudencia, pasaba…_

_- ¿Esto? –susurró, bajó la cabeza, y se puso de pie._

_Las cosas ahora resultaban estúpidas, tanto tiempo pensando que lo creían inferior, no lo consideraban su hijo o sencillamente no lo querían… ¿Era todo para protegerlo…?_

_- ¡Nii-san! ¡Escuché un ruido! Sabes que a papá no le gusta que entremos al temp… –Sasuke se asomó por la puerta, no pensó que esa escena fuera real, se negaba a asimilarlo._

_Miró a Itachi que lo observaba con la mirada perdida, y su mejilla ensangrentada."_

…

"_Huí de casa dejando a Sasuke completamente solo, estaba temblando y mi alma lloraba, tenía tanto miedo…_

_Huí de mi propia realidad, y sin explicarle nada a la persona más importante para mí. Mi padre tenía razón soy demasiado débil…"_

- Itachi.- miró hacia el frente, ese pelirrojo que lo observaba fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasori? –preguntó sin darle importancia.

- Pein y los demás te han estado buscando…

- Sí, lo siento, me distraje un poco… -se levantó y caminó hasta su amigo.- Vamos.

Caminaba detrás de él, estaba un poco preocupado, es cierto que Itachi era un amargado completo que difícilmente reía pero sentía que ese día estaba diferente, se mantuvo en silencio, no quería molestarlo…

...

_Después de clases..._

- "Injusto eres con tu mano, buen peregrino, que sólo muestra respetuosa devoción. Pues las manos del santo toca el que es peregrino, y esta unión de palma con palma, es beso santo del palmero." – la voz de la pelirroja se hacía sonar, haciendo gestos de manos para darle más drama.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que el moreno hablara, Sasuke, estaba parado frente a Karin con el libreto en la mano y con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Di tu línea! –gritó Temari.

- Esto es estúpido… -una gota caía por su frente.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Tú eres Romeo! ¡Actúa como tal! – dijo a lo literal.

- Hmp. -leyó un poco el libreto y sin cambiar de expresión, pronunció.- "¿No tienen labios los santos y los peregrinos también?"

- "Sí, peregrino. Los labios que deben consagrar a la oración." –contestó Karin.

- "Si es así, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Te ruegan, otorgarles la gracia para que…" Me rindo, esto es demasiado cursi.

- Dejemos las escenas románticas para otro día ¿Te parece? –preguntó Shikamaru a Temari.

- Está bien, pero sólo para darle tiempo a este sonso de acostumbrase a la idea…

- ¡Hmp! –le paró la cara y comenzó a hojear el libreto.

- ¡Vamos a la escena de acción! –gritó el rubio sentado en una silla con el libreto en la cara.

- Bien, está bien… -volteó hacia atrás.- ¡Suigetsu! ¡Es tu hora!

- ¡Al fin! –comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Donde está Neji? –preguntó Shikamaru.

- Se fue. –dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –comenzaba a enfadarse cierta rubia.- ¡Esto ya es el colmo, Hyuuga Neji! ¡¿Qué se cree para irse así no más? ¿Quién fue el idiota que decidió que él sería Teobaldo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Temari pero sin decir ni una palabra, no querían terminar en el hospital.

- Etto… Puedo ir a buscarlo… -levantó la mano con timidez.

- Por favor, Hinata… -Shikamaru volteó a verla sin ninguna expresión.

- Ah… Yo… -aún no muy convencido quiso hablar. ¿Desde cuando se le hacía difícil decir algo tan simple? Quería acompañarla y punto, pero no lograba sacar las palabras de su boca.

- ¡Te acompaño, Hinata! –salió por la puerta junto a una muy ruborizada Hyuuga.

¿Pero qué…? Naruto, seguía adelantándose, lo peor es que en ese preciso instante, ambos estaban completamente solos. Eso sí que era irritante y aunque le costará admitir ¡le daba una "poco" de celos! Quería a Naruto y a todos los demás lo más lejos posible de ella. La quería sólo para él, se sintió la persona más egoísta de la tierra, sabía que no podría hacer eso, mucho peor si Hinata no tiene nada que ver con él, tal vez sólo un conocido y muy poco probable un amigo. Se estaba enamorando de ella más de lo que debía.

Su delirio interno fue interrumpido por un leve golpe en su brazo, miró ese par de ojos verdes que siempre había estado apoyándolo sin importar el motivo, de nuevo estaban ahí, para darle el impulso de luchar por lo que quiere y esta vez por quien quiere, le agradeció internamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salió del salón sin decir ni una palabra, y nadie le dijo nada tampoco.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará..._

**.**

**.**

Um... De nuevo, lamento la tardanza, caí en depresión al notar que estoy perdiendo muchas lectoras... u.u

Muchas gracias a las que siguen leyéndolo! T.T De verdad me han hecho feliz! :) Ah! Y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! xD

Espero no decepcionarlas! Besos! ^0^


End file.
